Defeated By A Mere Captain
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: As a captain of the resistance, she faced a tragedy of rivalries between her own people. However, her fate changed as a mage that feared by many got alerted by the commotion. With Irelia's resolute, the mage had never experience such attitude, and she always got offended in a way that the captain's words were meaningful. WARNING: M for Suggestive/Adult Themes
1. Provocative Commotion

_PREFACE: This story may show **MA** rating in the future chapters. I prefer this story for ages **18 and above**._

 _Cover art: By the author  
Enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _The following story is now based in the **NEW**_ _lore:_

Her form was set, everything is ready as her foot rests on the ground firmly, she immediately slides it to make a step, her arms flowed like a curtain, almost fluttering around, with her hand that guides an arc that matches her steps. Indeed fascinating, the dance that she yearned to learn in years, in which her O-ma tells her to make everything a perfection, an expression, and form. However, she dances alone that lead her feelings to express while she make the step. She missed everyone, she lost what she has. In fact, all of her beloved were gone because of the invaders.

She has her own way to do what is right. Who cares about **Balance**? It is likely an extermination of the kind because on how dubious people were as they set their beliefs to **this** Balance.

As her final step reached its end, she made a deep breath, inhaling what's around her, the air of Ionia itself. She can sniff out the scent how Ionia had been as it was invaded several years ago. Almost telling her that this Ionia have changed, each factions of Ionia is fighting for their own lands.

People sought answers for her that how would they manage this kind of treachery, even some of them seeks her leadership.

"Lead Navori?" Behind her breath, she chuckled at the ridicule of the people who sought for her.

She kept her pace and meditated, she lifted her knee and maintained her posture without bailing out, closing her eyes and let the flow of her senses to reach her system. She chose to meditate at a plateau where she could view the whole country, this place is almost dear to her, she had once spotted here dancing alone with her six blades rotating in a perfect arc around her. Behind her was a huge blossom tree that is likely watching her doing her dances, she feels tranquility as the tree has its own life embedded inside of it; perhaps the spirits of the nature that almost telling her that it was alive at point of time.

Now the sun is setting, she halted her dance and sighed. Completely unaware that the dusk is soon to fall. She steadily called her blades and made it as a platform, surging down and flies downwards towards her camp.

As she lay herself to rest, she called for her blades and cleans it with warm water, she took a cloth and dips it on the basin filled with water that just came from the heat of the fire.

These blades are the embodiment of her family. She tainted it with so much life that is treacherous to her ancestors and her family; somewhat betraying her family's honor.

There is no way she could live a life without death, Ionia had changed and so its people.

From the outside of the tent, she heard a soldier seeking her assistance, she lifted herself up and made her blades float behind her. Her boots reached the entrance of the tent and sought for that soldier.

"Captain." The soldier started. "I received some news, they have seen some people who uses magic at the mountain pass."

"Magic? Is there anything you have gathered?" Irelia pressed for more.

"I have no news on why some people there use magic, they have clashed some of our soldiers and here I am, reporting the status." The soldier explained, though his voice has fear behind it.

Irelia managed to surge towards the mountains, and yes, she have seen explosions and countless screams.

"Leave!" A voice of a man echoed the area.

"Pity! You are weak that you wanted us to leave!"

"What. Is this land your keeping?! We found this land first!"

"Hold it, do you think you can MAINTAIN this land by that weak magic of yours?"

Taunts and swearing can be heard as people; her **_own_** people, exchanging conflicts regarding on the land, they fight for just the hectare even by their own Ionian blood.

"If YOU people won't stop-!" Irelia shouted, her low, cold voice boomed across the area.

The commotion stopped after they heard the captain. They exchanged glares and even some of them prepared their magic books.

And then after the silence, one man torched the opposing man with the magic, the sight is sure..excruciating.

The man got in flames, the scent of flesh almost smells as a barbecue, his skin is getting chapped up and blackened, he is screaming in pain, no one helped him as they just stared at the helpless man.

Irelia saw the horror and got agitated, she have thoughts of fighting them but..

A scream. A maniacal scream echoed, that is the time where the people finally made a riot by the use of magic, it is utterly dangerous. Each people casts their magic and throws it at each other, she can tell that the taste of death just the effect on **_fear_** from those invaders. And that's likely a reason why people of Ionia is fighting as well..

"Stand back! HURRY!" Irelia shoved her soliders and retreated, the sight ahead is like a fireworks display in which every spells have casted in an irregular position.

The area is bright, flames erupting, torching people, lighting sparks, hitting people and dying in electrocution, explosions, blasting people and even the surroundings.

The blast leads into a horrible scene where amputated limbs flying around, some flesh splattered Irelia's soldiers, making them screech in fear. Some arms and legs reached their destination. Grisly. Too gruesome as she can tell.

However, one man casts an energy ball but got hit by a fire, he screams and forgots the spell he have casted, he slaps his arm as it was being torched, and realized that the flames reached his bones, pain surging through him that his arm made the spell casted in a wrong direction. It was in a trajectory where it hits a structure behind the clouds.

The blast echoed the mountains, and as the explosion persists, it created a flash of light that brightens the area.

Irelia soon found out that they are in danger. Behind the clouds was not the peak of the mountain nor the mountainous formation of the rocks but it is a shape of a temple. A temple, floating and huge.

"Holy..shit.." One soldier swore that he have seen a huge one.

"We are so dead. So.. fucking dead." The soldier shakes his head into disbelief.

Some soldiers retreated without Irelia's orders, she just stood there as her eyes wander at that colossal structure above. Because she **_knew_** who is controlling that very most building. She **_knew_** that this person is powerful that she can wipe everything and EVEN these people in riot with a single swipe of her arm.

In fact, this will be the last day they'll be seeing life.

"C-Captain Xan!" The soldier's voice is in fear. "We have to leave!"

"We are screwed! Those people are screwed!"

"Even we ARE screwed. That person will kill us all!"

And then at the sky, they saw a blinding, purple light, dashing towards the ground, and after that, a huge explosion; almost like a bomb, creating a huge crater on the ground.

The blast is enormous that Irelia's footing is pushing her back, she blocks the air with her blades while fighting the energy in which it can send anyone flying. The trees swayed ruthlessly, leaves flies everywhere and even those people was sent flying.

Few seconds have passed, the aftermath is just..

"What the.." Irelia stared at the grounds, of course there is a huge crater there but what she have seen was all bloodshed, every corners were all splashed with blood, limbs scattered around the area, also some..internal organs were exposed like it was chopped off and grinded.

Irelia covered her mouth as her stomach churned. Yes, she heard her soldiers vomited on the scene. What made her throw up is the _scent_ of the flesh.

"God." She averted herself and didn't dared to look at it.

Suddenly..

"Wait.. WHAT!? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" One soldier screeched, his body is floating slowly.

Irelia made a glance at her soldiers, she gasps as she saw a magical, purple binding that was wrapped on the soldier.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM. NOW!" She orders, her voice is in tense.

The soldiers followed and leaves the poor man floating.

"Captain.." The soldier stares ahead, telling Irelia to look.

There she sees her, the menacing crown finally emerged the smoke behind the explosion. What is intimidating was the glare of this person, those glowing, purple eyes is murderous that tells her that this mage was not happy. Also, she was floating, and the spheres around her is rotating in asymmetric.

Then the mage lifted her hand, slowly curling her fingers, forming like a claw. Irelia wondered why, and the answer was behind her. The soldier is being crushed by the bind.

"Nghh.. AHHH!" The man screams in pain, he was squirming for escape but the bind is getting tighter.

"STOP!" Irelia pleads in a hurry, her foot suddenly made her run towards the mage.

Instantly, she was binded, the mage called her magic and forced Irelia to shut up. She can feel the pain surged throughout her body. Abruptly, her blades flies towards the mage, ready to impale her, but the mage called her spheres and halted those six blades.

"Do you think your blades can hit me?" The mage snarled, her grip tightened as Irelia can feel the bind is wrapping her more.

She winced in pain, her arm is begging for mercy as the bind almost hitting the joints that will lead into fracture.

"You people. Hmph. How ironic." The mage snickered as she lifted Irelia up.

"Your people feared my usage of my power but I never knew that they did the same." She laughed sinisterly, her voice is hoarse that her magic is inflicted in it.

"Is that what you call.. **Balance**?" The mage tightened her grip, but that didn't work for her, instead it works on the soldier who is literally in a death wish.

"AHHH! Ack-!" The soldier almost felt his bones going to crack. His fellow companions just watch him, there is nothing that they can do beside of staying low and quiet. In fact, they whispered their apologies and forgiveness.

"Please. JUST!" Irelia got a reply by a squeeze of the bind. She yelped in high pitch, her body is staggering by the bind.

"You can plead, but I am not going to listen." The mage continued her torture to the man.

Then suddenly.

-CRACK-

The man screamed in pain, his arm is broken, a deep fracture can be seen as the bone was bent that it scrapes the skin outside, blood flows on his arm in which is excruciating.

Irelia swore that there is no WAY her soldiers would die in a manner they are innocent, these soldiers still has the will to fight Ionia and of course, she remembered that day that these soldiers were the ones who created a small resistance where she joined early on.

Of course they would rather die for their country, not by this dangerous mage who is dormant but active when provoked.

"Take me. Instead of..HIM!" Irelia said as she hissed on the pain, her breathing is sporadic as her chest was squeezed by the magic.

The mage wondered, she now focuses on Irelia.

"So I will be killing you then." The mage now hummed. "Very well."

The binds of her body was now tightened, she can feel herself would burst at any moment.

But that alone was a last resort for her blades, with her pain, the blades acted on its own, it got off the spheres and rotates around Irelia in circular motion.

"Hm?" The mage saw the blades, she felt in need of trying to catch those blades, but her magic was denied. Simply put, the blades formed into a cone, making a clone by itself.

And each side, there is a blade floating and a streak of blades formed a line that wounded the back mage.

The mage screamed in pain, she losses her magic and Irelia falls down. Painfully.

She can't move her limbs beside her legs, she breaths air heavily as the mage above her.

"Y-YOU." The mage grunted, her rage is in peak right now.

"I could always kill you." The mage said between her breaths. She surged down with the use of gravity and stomped Irelia on the stomach.

Irelia screamed in pain, she felt like someone punched her straight to her insides.

"Hmph.." The mage eyed Irelia, how pity. She can feel Irelia's helplessness so much as she was on top of her.

"You'll remember this day. I've always monitoring your idiotic actions from my fortress." The mage pressed her foot harder on Irelia.

The captain just holds her pain. This mage is showing her dominance, and there is no way she would be defeated by that, she knew that the mage is literally trying to extract fear on her.

"And I can see you dance alone. How pitiful." The mage continues to taunt her.

Rage filled inside Irelia's eyes, and the pain suddenly wore off.

"But I am impressed." The mage hummed as she called her magic to stop the blades from attacking her behind in silent, almost assassinating her.

Now the mage lowered herself, still with her foot on the red fabric of Irelia's armor. She made a closer look at the captain's face.

"You wounded me. I never had a chance anyone who would dare to touch me like that." The mage said, her voice still has magic in it. "You tainted my skin with those..blade of yours."

"And your power. Just like I have." The malevolent mage lifted her chin with her clawed finger, by looking of it, its just an accessory. "So far, you are interesting."

Irelia shakes her head to the side to remove the mage's finger. But instead the mage gripped Irelia's face from the cheeks with her clawed hand, forcing Irelia to look at her.

"You can't resist on me. And you can't **_resist_ **on my power." The mage threatened Irelia.

"Get away from me." Irelia spats coldly.

"Oh? And why would I do that to a mere Ionian like you?"

"I said. Get away from me!" Irelia used her energy to shove the mage away, she grips the mage's shoulder pads and pushes her.

"Hmph. You're tough." The mage backs away. Unfortunately, she felt the sting of the wound from her back.

"Don't play tricks on me. You're just a mage like them." Irelia tries to stand up and collect her posture.

" _Just_ a mage?" Her brows twitched as she have got provoked.

"And don't you ever **DARE** showing off how powerful you are. Do you think I care?" Irelia made a sharp remark at the mage. "I've wounded you, you call that powerful? You sure have a lot of nerve and pride."

And she have done it, she could anger the mage now, and she is not afraid of it. Suddenly, her soldiers went to her side and..

"Captain!"

"WHAT are you doing?! Go away!" Irelia shouted.

A blast of wave pushed the soldiers, they were sent flying, but it can lead into injuries.

"Your pathetic men are annoying." The mage flowed her mana in high levels.

"Don't you ever dare-"

"Kill them? I gained no interest on them anymore. I will be focusing **_you_** right now." The mage called her magic and lifted the captain.

"What. Going to show off **your** power again?" Irelia sighed, but her remark was still sharp as ever.

The mage got ticked by that. This is the first time in her life that someone in the puny military have a cocky, yet daring captain. By looking at her, she has this face that anyone can get infuriated, annoyed and intimidating. In fact, this bitch is fearless. And she even got offended by her of **ALL** places, plus she is wounded by her as well.

This is literally interesting.

"Of course, I will be showing it off at my fortress." The mage snickered, yet behind her voice, she is really got hit by that.

"And you'll come with me."

"What?"

"You want my power? Then I will show it to you."

"You can do it here. Or perhaps, you just don't want anyone see you **_fail_**?"

Again. The mage got ticked off.

 _"This..woman."_ She has thoughts of punishing her because she is totally defeated by THIS woman of all places.

"You.." The mage muttered.

"Looks like I am right. Are you giving up now?" Irelia again made a cold shoulder, which it gave the mage an another batch of thoughts of punishing this captain.

Hurriedly, she flies towards her fortress with Irelia, completely binded with her blades. She is going to spare her time and make Irelia regret on the cold shoulder she spat, perhaps she is willing to make Irelia beg behind that bitch face in which she always wear. Or maybe she could wipe it off using her own expertise.


	2. The Beginning of the Punishment

She has no idea what is happening, all of the sudden, complete darkness stumbled upon her vision, though she can feel the air around her, but she _felt_ moving in great speeds.

Her body is rigid, intact, has no any progress to move. Even any slightest tug or squirm, she can't fight what is this thing that wraps her whole. And the idea that something that is making her fully blind.

As if it feels like her vision was done _purposely_.

Of course she tried to remember, she met the mage that had been called as a warning for death, the mage that she calls herself as the Dark Sovereign.

Sovereign in my face.. she can't even face Irelia completely, but she have done to do so by restraining her movements.

"What is this!?" She screamed, the turbulence of the air is making her to raise the tone of her voice since it nullifies some sound because of the air.

No reply. Odd. Perhaps this mage is somewhat in no interest of making any answers.

Then she feels light after a surge of air blasts in front of her body. Well at least she is still breathing and in linked with her blades. Her form is still on air, she deduced that the mage is making a move now.

She made some squirms, her movements are still in bind, this magic is surely powerful.

Irelia grunted as she kept squirming, still her hopes of being made her in a pinch. Because of that, the bind grew stronger.

 _"Damn it.. It's getting.. stronger-!"_ Irelia just made her thoughts kept in mind instead of making it verbally.

Continuing to make grunts and noises as an expression of restraints, she stayed like that while being suppressed on air.

 _"I know I can't see. But.. the scent of wood reaches me."_ Irelia thought, she heard a creaking sound, in which it delivered a loud bang in few seconds.

 _"Was that a door? Did this..mad woman.. slammed it?"_ Then the floating continues, she is wondering where the mage will take her.

 _"What?"_

Suddenly, the movement got faster as if the mage is making her move in haste, Irelia deduced that the mage must've made a swift turn at a corridor because on how she was dragged in an arc motion.

 _"Where is she taking..me?"_ She felt her skin rose up as coldness from fear crept her.

And then after few turns, the movement stopped in a moment, a loud crash came from a wood reached her ears, then the mage continued her move in swift.

She has no idea on what happened. Irelia felt herself being pulled; an anticipation from the mage's next move.

Then she felt herself being thrown and landed into a surface that is indeed questionable.

It was **_soft._** Also it made her bounce a little because of her weight. Still with the bind, she squirmed a little but again, she was given a reply by a strong grip from the mage's power.

"You've been doing that without knowing that **you** are being controlled by me." The mage started with her voice that is completely low and threatening.

"Control **me**? Maybe you should because if ever I will be back in control,I might've killed you right now." Irelia spats as a reply even though she sees nothing.

"What did you say?" Now the mage's voice has a little mischief behind it.

"Stop playing deaf. AND take this..disgusting thing.." Irelia started to fight the binds. "..off me."

"Deaf..? _Me_?" She made a stiffening laughter that raised Irelia's hairs. "Your mouth needs something for replacement on how **YOU** are being a bitch right now."

She felt her mouth got clasped; gripped hard by a hand, she can feel the claw accessories pinching her skin, almost pricking her.

Irelia's now contained by the **control** of the mage. She can't see, she can't even talk well, and also the fact her **whole** body is wrapped by magic.

"Do you know **_who_** I am?" The mage leaned and whispered at the right side of Irelia's ear. The voice sends so much chill to her mind.

"You are pitiful right now. After you **dared** talking to me like a peasant made me want to _focus_ on you more."

Irelia tried to speak but it ended up with muffled sounds.

"Perhaps you want to see me." And then the mage lifted her magic, it was her magical bindings that made Irelia blind temporarily, as if it was used as a blindfold.

Irelia finally regained vision, in front of her is that mage who attempted to kill her, she stared at the woman's body that is clothed with an exposing regalia with a set of armor pads. And that crown she always wear, menacing as ever.

Yet something feels unsettling.

 _What is this place?_

 _Where is this?_

 _What is this room?_

Questions rises her inner thoughts, she scanned her surroundings. However..

"Wondering?" The mage snickered.

Irelia focuses her assailant.

"Your face is likely unaware. I can tell it by looking at those pitiful gaze as you scanned _my_ room." The mage leaned a little far from inch of Irelia's face.

 _"My room?"_ Irelia raised her brow as her thoughts reached her.

"Well, see it for yourself then. I am welcoming you." The mage gestured by opening her arms a little wide as a sign of appreciation.

She made a scan to this mage's room. The surroundings are well kept, but it feels eerie, there is a complete set of things that it can call this room a room. The closet is standing there at the corner, an opened door at the right, vanity desks that composed of a large mirror; fitting for full body examination. The window at the left was shut, in front of it was a purple curtain, hanging in a steady flow.

This room is likely a room for shut-ins as for Irelia's perception. Like a cage of a bird, plain, and drab.

But what concerns her is her placement. She feels soft below, her body was in place, even the mage is sitting on top of her.

A laughter echoed her ears as she recollecting her thoughts.

"Haven't seen a _**bed** yet?" _The mage has a teasing voice behind it. "Shame, I heard you lost your beloved home several years ago. And I can think that you now sleep on rice mats over a soft, warm bed as I have here.."

"You.." Irelia gritted her teeth. The blades on the side that is literally in bind, tensed up a little.

"What? You can't have your blades back, a captain of a fool like you don't deserve it." The mage put a hard bind on the six blades, putting them in a large sphere.

"I **don't**..deserve it? Why don't you ask your power that you are using it in a wrong way more than I do?"

The mage listened intently as she now hearing Irelia's sharp words.

"Is **THIS** how a powerful being like **you** use power as a tool for tying up people and make fun of them? How delirious.. A shame on **you**." Irelia pointed herself being constricted.

Now the mage got hit by that, seriously. THIS woman is something. She even has no respect, she has this huge mouth that is sharp and cold, and daring to SAY those words in front of her face? It's too much, her own pride got offended by this fool of a captain, not denying she was being bonded.

The mage immediately hit Irelia with a slap, clawing the captain's face with her accessories. As the captain fall, she gripped her face with the clawed hand and glares at her.

"Don't. Fucking. Dare talk to me like that. **Fool.** " Her grip tightened, she is furious.

"I've been counting **ALL** those words that you spat in front of me. And that will be the cost of your punishment."

Wait. Punishment? Irelia's mind suddenly clicked.

"And I can SEE how you wanted to know." The mage smirked as she pats the surface of the bed. She removed her hand and lifted Irelia's chin a little.

"Tell me. What is this?"

"What?"

"It seems that you are supposedly to be called as deaf instead, Fool."

"I am just clarifying."

"Clarifying?"

"Why am I here.. Are you planning something-"

Immediately, the mage gripped Irelia's face, pinching it.

"Open." The mage ordered.

Irelia is in shock on what's happening.

"I said. Open." The mage on other hand, tightened her grip with the binding to extract Irelia's obedience.

"You are not? You want something that inflicts pain more than I will be giving."

Honestly, she has NO idea what does the mage has to tell. Pain than what she is supposedly be giving?

"I control **YOU** now, Blade Dancer." The mage, without her knowing, called her in title.

"And you are a captain, supposedly a captain orders her men what to do." The mage made movements that were indeed questionable.

Abruptly, she can **_feel_** the mage's body pressing to her, the mage's breath reached her skin on her jawline, still with that strong grip, the mage is indeed showing **_dominance._**

But why..?

"Right now.. I will be taking that role away from you, since I **am** in control; this temple, this power and.. **_you_**."

Irelia is shaking, she expects something that she shouldn't.

"Let's see how much you can last.. _Irelia."_ The mage called her name, and yes, Irelia can feel her face warmed a little, but SHE shouldn't be! Maybe because of how the mage calls her name like that made her feel like that.

And it disgusts her. So much.

The mage dared, with a vile smirk on her face. "You defeated me with your bitch attitude and you **dared** to soil my skin. A simple.. ** _PEACEFUL_** negotiation won't match to my standards." The mage added,also hinted on how Irelia wounded her.

"But I will let you take responsibility for that later."

With Irelia's helplessness, the mage is satisfied on the way she will extract that foolishness of the captain. It is sure a worthy sight, seeing this bitch writhe on her touch, constrained, blinded and snared by her own. How lovely. She will be enjoying this for the meantime.

"So.. I better suggest you open your mouth now." The mage watched Irelia to obey her, to fulfill her desire to shut Irelia's solid demeanor.

Irelia is just there, she just can't move, her mind is not working well on how the mage said those words, in fact, those words are nailed deeply inside her head that lead her on thinking.

"If you are not going.." The mage continues to tighten the bind. "..to obey me." Still with her bind kept on.

Irelia shuts her eyes as pain courses throughout her whole body, she wanted to get free from this tortuous bind.

 _"I..I don't have a choice.."_

 _"I can't feel..myself now. It's the way of freeing this damned binds."_ With that conclusion, Irelia slowly opens her mouth, however, she felt something that this is wrong, the mage is testing her how much she can last, and perhaps to humiliate her.

 _"I would rather die..than being toyed by this woman.."_

Irelia lays still, she held herself. All the pain, the sting, the weariness of her body. Everything. No matter how hurt it was, she endured such thing that would break her bones at any moment.

She can't even breathe well.. Oh well. Maybe she will literally die here..

"You are not? Hm..? You are acting tough again." The mage grunted in frustration. Instead she have done something that'll soften the _tough_ demeanor of the captain.

At last, Irelia feels the air back, like what just happened? She was free. The magic dissipated unknowingly.

She sighed, that sigh was not just the one she expects for to be free.

She felt soft at her jawline, it's not over. The binds are back but it gripped her arms, both of it.

"What ARE YOU-!" Irelia's voice were cut as she felt a jolt of sensitivity from her skin.

This is unbelievable. The mage pressed her lips and played her skin, her breath is tickling her skin, her _body_ is literally on top of her, almost making her squirm to let go.

"W-Why are you doing..this..?" Irelia helplessly asked.

By that sound, she can tell that Irelia was about to give in, yet she must not assume it really is. She smirked and continued her play.

" _Why_?" The mage whispered at her ear.

" _Because I am going to break your mind and remove that face of being a fool."_ After that, she nibbled that awaiting ear that sends so much sensations for the captain. _"And..I am..so going to enjoy seeing your face in defeat."_

"Damn..you." Irelia muttered as she felt the mage's lips again.

"Still being tough.." The mage again grunted.

"I would rather..die..than seeing myself being harassed by a woman." Irelia sharply stated.

"I would rather kill you with humiliation." The mage smirked. She now positioned her face back to her jawline.

"Stop this..nonsense!" Irelia squirmed that the mage got hit instead.

Furiously, she ended up glaring at Irelia, her glare was not murderous but..

 _More like maniacal._

Instantly, she attacked Irelia with force, pressing her lips hard at her cheek down to her jawline, sucking the flesh out with it. She even pushed the captain harder on the surface of the bed, making several touches on her leg, no matter how Irelia squirm, she kept her grip.

She is too strong. And all of the sensations from her jawline, especially on her thigh; additionally, her legs are equipped with tight fitting pants yet it is inevitable, the touch just penetrated her clothing.

 _"Stop.."_ Irelia said inside her mind, she felt disgusted, this is not what she expects to happen; in fact, she is likely _raping_ her.

No matter how hard she could resist, the more the mage could do it forcefully yet she will be giving herself if she gave up. Of course that will not happen.

But one thing that halted the _punishment_ is Irelia, behaving like nothing.

 _"What?"_ The mage wondered as she wipes her lips with her fingers.

"Are..you done touching me?" Irelia said in a way she just felt nothing.

Raising her brow, the mage was speechless.

"If you are done.. let me go. Ionia is waiting.."

"Let **you** go? Do you think I will be allowing you to do that?"

"Fine.." Irelia relaxes. This is unnatural for the mage.

"You..Fool."

"Whatever."

The mage went silent, there is no way she would let Irelia leave like that, she was not yet done with her, also it might be troubling if Irelia would not be seen within days in Ionia, people might rallying up on her; which is annoying, thanks to the soldiers, they are possible witnesses.

And so she made a plan.

"Very well,I will be letting you go this time." The mage stands up and went away from the bed.

"However.. You'll be returning **_here_** every time the dusk approaches." She used her power to open the window. "As a _punishment_."

"You are ridiculous." Irelia said in between her breaths.

"If **_YOU_** fail me. I could always crush your lands with my hand, even your **_people_**."

Irelia just remained silent..

"Remember this dirty work that you have inflicted on me?" The mage pointed at her wound. "This is your **_responsibility_**. That is why you have your punishment."

"Damn you."

"And **_EVEN_** with your bitch faced attitude." The mage hissed back.

Irelia has no more words on this. There us NO way that this mage can accept simple yet sympathetic forgiveness. Still, if this woman wants **_her_** , then she can fight her using endurance. In fact, the mage got staggered as she acted like it felt nothing as she was assaulted earlier.

This will be a challenge. A challenge for enduring dominance.

"Alright.." Irelia stood up. She is somewhat sluggish but she managed to retrieve her blades and ready for departure. She left the room without saying anything.

As the captain left, the mage got infuriated. How on earth did she held that? Will be there is something that she can do to erase that stubbornness of that fool? Thoughts races her mind as she kept thinking Irelia' s helplessness that excites her a little. In fact, that captain is literally different as she was helpless, restrained and weak.

Her dominance might be a key to solve the problem.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

Irelia hurriedly traveled to her camp as she finally made her way out from that fortress. Her mind races on how that mage touched her like it was something. But what makes her feel in relief that the mage let her off this time.

However, she _must_ return for tomorrow.

"Fuck." Irelia swore, she grasps her body as she flies with her blades.

Her foot reached the grounds and immediately wandered to the forest where her camp is located. She was welcomed by her soldiers.

"Captain Xan is here!" One soldier called. He gained attention to the remaining soldiers who were slumped on the ground. Irelia have seen some were injured, alas she have also seen that soldier who nearly got killed at that mage's bindings; she can tell he has his bandage wrapped around his arm, and by looking at his face, he is blank as a white sheet.

"Can you move?" Irelia assessed the man's situation.

"..I don't know.. I-I am just grateful that I lived.." The man has a tone of hopelessness. "It hurts..so bad."

"I am grateful too.."

"What happened? That _crazy_ woman took you." The man asked with a worry.

"I.." Irelia hesitated, there is NO way she would tell him what happened there.

"Are..are you okay,Captain?" The man said as he leaned, somewhat catching his eye on her.

"Yes?"

"There is something on your cheek there.." The man pointed. "It's a red mark. And also down on your jaw."

Shit. He might've noticed **it.** "I..I just got into a nearby forest where vegetation are dense. Some sort of an insect bit me." Irelia lied as she shoves her hair to hide the mark.

"Insects? That's a huge bite you got Captain.." The man got worried. "You are still young. The forest is very accumulated with animals at night.. I have known this because my village once settled here. Please be careful.."

"Of course.." Irelia made a small smile.

"I am just happy to see that you finally escaped that woman, Captain.." The man remarked, still grasping his almost dead arm.

"I made my act to let myself..free." She averted herself, and yes, she is lying.

"What happened at her so called castle anyway Captain? I am just..wondering. You know. You have gotten yourself into her magic. My fellow friends here wanted to rescue you.. How did you get off her?" The man pressed.

Irelia sighed. Perhaps her soldiers got worried on her and they're extracted what really happened.

And not a chance. She was humiliated and got her body soiled by that _woman._

"It's a long story." She stood up. "But tell me. Was my presence here enough for you to see me safe now?" She made a last glare at the man.

"I-I am.. well.. Yes. We are." The man nervously said. "Please..forget what I've said!"

"Good."

"We are just.. worried. If we lose you, our resistance will fall.. I am not going to let that happen. We have made this far." The man looks down and mumbled.

Irelia saw his eyes filled with sadness. The resistance made her feel uneasy sometimes. The mixture of fear, bravery, and loss are viable enough for her to feel to her people. She thought she really what makes people have hope since she wakes every Ionians to fight for righteousness.

"I understand." Irelia said to end the talk.

"Yes." The man nodded. "You seem tired as well.. We made some warm water for you Captain, please use it, and take a rest."

Irelia now leaves the man alone for space, she went directly to her tent. Her soldiers bowed at her and felt in relieve as they saw their Captain safe.

Now tired souls went for their rest and everyone snuggled themselves with their sleeping mats. Irelia herself felt the need of sleep. She closed her eyes and thought forgiveness to her family; also with the fact she can feel her purity can be tainted..at any moment.

How come she managed to endure such thing? Those touch from that woman is making her feel unwanted. And what makes she hate it is that, her _body_ is reacting every touch. Honestly, she felt herself very uncomfortable as that mage played her body, that mage's body pressing on her makes her feel.. _That feeling of having herself to give in._

"But it's.. normal." Irelia whispered. "I..I must not..give myself to her." She gritted her teeth because she can feel that the mage might do something that will make her body betray her.

And then she closed her eyes to call for sleep. Her vision finally reached darkness, but that alone was not meant to make her night more comfortable.

Instead, she falls into a deep dream.

* * *

 _Irelia was in her point of view, unknowingly she can see the ceiling, she was lain flat on a surface and she noticed her arm is immobilized by something but she can move it a little._

 _Filled with darkness, her vision is a form of naked eye with the thought that she was in a dark room, but she can feel her body move. Yet her body felt numb, but what makes her wonder is that her clothing losing her. Someone is undressing her, and she can see a silhouette of a person. But what about her armor? That alone was ripped off from her skin with force as she felt a warm hand that her own mana reacted. In other words, that hand is manifested with magic._

 _Almost like a paper, the silhouette ripped off her clothing, and after that it reached her below, the silhouette does the same with her tight pants, but before that shadow do its work, it took her legs and spreads it._

 _She can feel **everything.** What is going on!?_

 _She wanted to scream but her voice won't come out. The silhouette now crawled on her, slowly until it presses its body on her, what makes her feel weird is that this silhouette reached her neck and rubs its body in a very slow pace, teasingly and hard._

 _And then it happened, she felt wet on her neck, the silhouette licks her and pressed its lips on her skin, she can feel herself giving in as her abdomen heaved a little in response of the act._

 _Then this silhouette reached her both arms and pressed it against the surface, leaving her in bind. She can see purple now. The glow of the magic softly illuminates on both sides._

 _With that, she can't see her assailant yet despite it was staying at her neck, kissing it lavishly. And then it switched sides and attacked at the other side. The silhouette continued to slide its body against her but with a twist. Since her both arms were bonded, the assailant can do whatever it pleases. Now the silhouette took her chest and played it._

 _Irelia feel her downside throbbed with the sensation, her body is reacting every single touch of the assailant. But it is quite painful as the silhouette pinched her nipples with a set of playful hands. The assailant made a sinister giggle to her ear, the vibration of the voice penetrated her whole mind and made her staggered._

 _Continuing the pace, the silhouette bonded her arms more, and now this starts a certain, familiar pain courses throughout her arms. But with that, unbeknownst to her that her legs were also bonded, spreading and locked in place._

 _Gods. Her body is dripping. She feel disgusted on how her body is a very most traitorous to her._

 _With her legs bonded, a hand slides downward to her area then to her rear. She didn't know that this assailant is anticipating on something._

 _And it happened, a sudden slap to her rear, hearing her skin sounded on the force, then she felt another pain; the hand squeezed her rear with force, almost its nails were digging her skin._

 _However, her body reacted to the touch. She felt her area released something wet as it receives every assault._

 _Her body is likely enjoying the play._

 _She wanted to escape but with the binds locked her in place. What about her blades? She wanted to call for it but its nowhere._

 _And finally. The assailant lifts itself up and towered her. A glare, purple glare invited her naked eye, almost ogling her face with a maniacal smile, and she can now see its features._

 _With the purple eyes, her assailant has a long hair, voluptuous frame and a breast that presses her chest entirely; in which her breast is bigger than hers. Also, with purple magic, a sphere emerged out of nowhere to her vision._

 _It's that woman, the mage who almost took her skin's purity before._

 _After that, the assailant reached her ear and whispered, nearly echoed her auditory nerves._

 _And then she can feel the assailant dived deeper to her body, in which she felt her body find jolts of **pain,** and **melted** in the touch._

* * *

Irelia made a small moan along as she opened her eyes. She is sweating and stared at her tent's ceiling that made her wonder. Why did she made a _moan_ in her sleep? She tried to remember. Shit. It's just a dream.

Irelia swore why _**would** _she made a moan, good thing her tent was away from her soldiers'.

"What..the..hell." Irelia closed her mouth as she curled herself under the sheets. She can feel her face warmed up. She remembers the dream as well. Goodness..it felt just real. So real.

She squirmed a little, and she felt slippery.

And she caused herself an another set of swearing as she realized her body really.. **really** reacted.

"It..it felt so fucking real.." Irelia squirmed again. "Why would my body kept betraying me..?"

She touched herself to make sure. And yes, she really **IS** wet.

"Fuck.." Irelia gritted her teeth. "That..woman.."

"I-It's just a..nightmare."

She slapped herself to regain consciousness.

"No. DON'T.." She shuts her eyes and slumped at her sleeping mat.

"Wait..she..she whispered something." Irelia tries to remember.

"But what? I can't remember.." She shakes her head and forgets about it.

"I am not..No."

"I am not going to let her take me. Damn it."

"That woman is haunting me.. It's her fault.."

"What _is_ she? Why she is into this..?"

Irelia screamed inside her pillow, she just can't fall back to rest after that humiliation and assault she have received into her own night.


	4. Rough Morning

**A/N:** _Since the NEW lore states Irelia to be as the leader of the resistance, I've decided that her relationship with her people will leads her to comfort her pains. As for the genre Hurt/Comfort, I will try my best. (In spite of it's pretty hard to adjust writing because of the NEW lore.. :3)_ _Anyways! Back to our story, I'll be not stating Syndra's name for now and I want Irelia to say it. :3 And yeah it contains scenes here. Kinda hard to write a BDSM one since I never tried writing it before. BUT AGAIN. I will do my best!_

* * *

Starting from today, she has to return at that floating fortress everyday in dusk. Her mind is a mess as she made a thought what will definitely happen as she meets that malevolent mage again. Despite of being held because of the punishment, she thought about fighting the mage by enduring, she can see the face of shock of the mage by how she resist her.

Perhaps that'll be the great way to escape the hidden binds that the mage gave her as the _punishment._

"What if.." Irelia thought deeply. "..I denied her..?" Thoughts flooded her mind about how the mage will do to her; to make everything worse on how she proclaimed that she will destroy her land.

Or was she..

"Captain!" Her soldier called, interrupting her thoughts that gained her attention. "We closed the gates, should we set the campfire?"

"Please do."

They set the wood into flames in which it illuminated the whole camp, as for Irelia; she stares at the flames intently and imagines how things that would happen. Inside her mind, an image of her being bonded with the purple mana, laying flat on a surface, perhaps a bed will do, in front of her is that mage, who continued to gawk at her as if she wanted to devour her.

And before she could fall into that mature scene, the soldier who had got injured went to her.

"Is there anything that bothers you captain?"

"Ah.. Nothing in particular." Irelia sighed.

"I don't think that nothing really mattered as I can see that you hid something behind it." The soldier retorted, almost knowing the lie.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Did I got you, Captain?" The soldier smiled.

"Whatever." Irelia chuckled as she gazes at the flames.

"Captain Xan, remember that we are worried about you.. We sought your leadership and we can see that only you can." He grasps his injured arm that is wrapped in a bandage.

"Yeah! We only see you as one!" One soldier chirped.

"And we know that you can lead us the right way!" A female soldier added, her eyes were filled with determination as she expressed her emotions for the captain.

Irelia has no idea to respond but she made a smile that each soldiers glimmered with a slightest of hope that brightened up the camp a little. Some soldiers ranted in agreement that brought a lot of noise, though it was unnecessary, she feels very secured as her people supports her. As if she feels like she remembers her family as well.

"Please take a rest now Captain. We will take the role to secure the camp!"

Despite of having contacts with the mage, should Irelia sneak out of the camp for her to _receive_ that punishment again? It sounds absurd, but how will she fight the mage if her people is likely paranoid to her being since they really, really sought Irelia as their leader? But what it makes everything deliberating was that she has to do this for Ionia.

And for the people who had seen the fear of the invasion.

Frankly, she instead snuck out the camp and went to her usual spot where she mediated, she made her form again and danced along with the winds, she is still on her usual armor, beside her were those metal shards; blades from her family that kept for long as the symbol of her ancestors.

She danced every forms of her dance, her blades twirling and surrounding her in an oblique motion. Perfect.

Her mind got soiled because something inside her made her reminded on the mage, the way the mage treated her is humiliating to her human rights and somehow her body is neglecting her.

Thoughts of how the mage bonded her on the headboard of the bed while her body is receiving tantalizing touches from that mage, making her face warmed a little as HER dreams even received the same thought.

"Shit." She cursed as she breaks her stance. She grasps her body and again, her thoughts ended up about the malevolent mage. Irelia may have glanced around to see if there is a colossal structure hiding behind the dark clouds, but with her delight because it was nowhere to be seen..

Was it a trick? Perhaps the mage is testing her for her to seek. Who would have a thought that she have a lot of nerve to control her. She even threatened Irelia about the cause.

"Like I said. Just let her be." Irelia coldly remarked. Completely ignoring the mage's threat, she flies down with haste but not only her perception missed something that behind the Cherry Blossom tree hides a form of magic that only someone uses for. A sphere.

She stifled a yawn before she made her way to clean herself before doing her routine, she was about to clean her blades as a call from her soldiers reached inside her tent.

"Hello Captain Xan! Good morning, the ladies made breakfast for us and we saved some for you." It was the injured man. Somehow, her soldiers brightened up day. The food he brought is consists of warm porridge, salmon cuts and miso soup. Ah, perfect for breakfast, it reminded her times that she usually prepares this for her family every morning.

Honestly, the soldiers and half of the civilians who followed her really protects her as well, of course they have set their beliefs of making her as their leader, their savior and heroine. Well not only that she is very young to lead the way.

"Thank you so much!"Irelia smiled and grinned; Literally a rare phenomenon. She was about to take the tray but a scream reached their ears.

"What was that?!" The man glances around.

Irelia ignored the man and scuttled outside to see what's happening.

 _Shit._ Not now. It seems she really knows what's going on.

"Y-You are not welcome here!" One soldier stammered, he is standing THERE below the floating mage of all places!

"Idiot! GET OVER HERE!" A man called in a way he is in panic.

"Know your place. You're just a worm like them." The mage said as her voice reverberating with magic. "Perhaps you are enough." She lifts the man like a toy with her magic. Continuous screams can be heard from the poor, innocent soldier.

"You're loud." She clicked her tongue that indicates annoyance, she wrapped her magic to shut the mouth of the soldier.

Her eyes catch what's the environment surrounds her, a camp; somewhat a small village by the looks of it, it's like a market on her eye. She can tell that each people is having their usual routine every morning.

"How grand, a feeding program." The mage sarcastically said, humming while navigating the area.

Some people got offended but their mind is screaming with fear.

And then she came.

"Oh finally." Her purple eyes glared like a predator on the woman she has to seek.

"Put him down." Irelia solidified her words to indicate urgency.

"Hm. Like this?" Instantly, she uses her magic to cut the gravity of the man and he falls down like he weighed a ton. People gasped in horror as they have seen the helpless man fells on the ground with force.

"NO!" Irelia urged herself to attack because of course, the threat she had received.

"CAPTAIN!" Few soldiers hurriedly went to her side. "Don't come near her!"

She hesitates to tell them the truth but..

"So? You might've known why I came here." The mage crossed her arms right above her chest. "And perhaps I would love to see you _dance_ again at that cliff."

"Wait what?"

"A dense like you forget that we have an agreement. And I have my sources why I have said that." The mage snickered.

"How did you-" Irelia said with disbelief. "Are you stalking me?"

"Observing, is the right word." She corrected amusingly. "And you have a lot of nerve to deny me."

The soldiers,in fact, wondered what is behind those words of the mage, they were about to extract the truth from Irelia until herself tells them.

"Fine. And I WANT you to leave them." Irelia said half-heartedly.

The mage kind of not amused to Irelia's answer. She has thoughts of how Irelia would say that in a way of intrigue.

"Captain! Why?!"

"Understand me.. I MUST DO THIS." Irelia replied in haste.

"That WOMAN will kill you!"

"Kill her? Hmph. Of course I will.." The mage added as she licked her lips. "Let's say.. I want your captain, in exchange of your lives..What do you say?"

The crowd whispers, some find this idea ridiculous and dangerous and they kept debating whether they will hand their leader to the maniacal mage.

"I guess you fools want a demonstration." She swiftly blasts magic to the people at the back, they were flown off further to the forest behind them. The soldiers beside Irelia got affected as well, the mage indeed excluded Irelia on this one. She even hurled a sphere on a caravan nearby and blasted it off, making a small crater.

"OKAY. FINE! PLEASE DON'T DARE ANYMORE!" Irelia screamed.

"What? What did you say?"

"No more.."

Slowly, the mage lowered herself down and went beside the woman, she lend her chin with her clawed finger and gazes down her.

"Plead it for me then." The mage whispered.

"I-I.." Instantly, her face rose with red hue, she slaps the hand of the mage to knock her feelings with it. "Don't toy with me."

"What's this? I know you are willing but your mind is keeping that stubborn attitude of yours."

"What if I am. You are a nuisance." Irelia spats. "You know how MUCH you ruined my morning."

"Morning with a feeding from your precious people?" She laughed in sinister with her magic, mocking the woman as well.

"You are a nuisance indeed. You waste our time. Leave." Irelia made a deathly glare at the mage, the blades behind her were pointing directly to the mage.

"Hmph.." The mage has no words for that. Again..with her sharp tongue and her attitude. _"Acting tough again..huh."_

"I will leave." She anticipates her magic and binds Irelia. She shows further restrains to the binds as for her to show she is definitely not joking. _"..with YOU."_

She rose up with Irelia on her binds, she made a last word for the people below.

"Your precious captain will be mine for awhile. Sad to say, you balance-obsessed freaks do your things without your captain. A shame."

"D-Don't forget what I've said before!" Irelia winced her pain as she made a last statement for her people.

And then she surged towards the sky to reach her fortress. Irelia, on other hand, have seen the helpless look from her people.

* * *

"Ugh!" She groaned in pain as her body bounced on a soft surface that she once settled here before. The mage just threw her on top of the bed that creaked a little. Instantly, the mage went on top of her, straddling her waist and leaned to her face.

"You broke our agreement." The mage whispered as she controls the bind. "You are really daring, and that makes you interesting."

Irelia opened her eyes and glared at the mage, still with the bind she immediately think on how to assess the mage's plans.

"So what now? You are going to touch me and be as your whore. Is that it?" Irelia spats coldly.

"That.." The mage tightened her grip and the binds grew stronger. "Will wait.." At some point, it offended her because again; the words that Irelia portrays are sharp as her blades. To begin her play, the mage bonded Irelia's arms above her head, next she took a cloth with her magic nearby and wraps it around Irelia's head, blindfolding her in process.

Her face flushed red as she felt that wet feeling to her lips, the mage lavishly devoured her, playing her lips with her teeth which it brings the thought that the mage is eager for her to taste.

"Mmm.. You can't see what I wanted to do now, fool.." She moaned and returned her lips back again with Irelia's.

 _"No.."_ Irelia said inside her mind. _"I..I."_

Irelia can feel her body is reacting with the kiss. Her body suddenly became hot under the binds over her head, plus with the heated kiss that the mage is doing to her. Behind that, she made a small moan from her voice, a muffled one as it obscured by the lips of the mage.

And the mage pulled back with a loud _pop_ , licking her lips as it spreads wetness to the red skin. As if she really tasting Irelia with her soft lips.

Again, she kissed Irelia again, deeply as she could, pushing her tongue inside and wrestled Irelia's. She felt Irelia squirmed below her, and it made her stop, pulling herself again with a string of saliva connected in process.

"It seems you are enjoying.." The mage whispered seductively.

Irelia gasps and breathes air, her face is sweating and blushed, she can feel her body dripping.

 _"I..I know it is wrong..but..it really..feels good."_ Her mind is clouded with lust, her body is screaming at her to give in already.

 _"I know I must fight her but I don't understand why she is doing this.."_

"So you prefer lip contact.." The mage smirked, completely excited to her next move. _"Do you wish for more?"_

Irelia continues to breath again. Honestly, that kiss is hell out of this world, she never felt that kind of kiss that grand, or was she just inexperienced..

"Was..this a punishment?" Irelia speaks, finally. "Or you're just want my body to sink in to you deeply as you can?"

Wow. That word hit the mage, she has no idea whether that statement is a good thing or not, but upon hearing it, it really sends a certain _tingle_ to her body.

"What if I want your body.." The mage said in lust. "..in exchange of being mine..?"

"What? So you are not going to hit me or what?"

"Hm..depends. If you want pain, I will not hesitate to oblige.." The mage ran her fingers to Irelia's waist until it reaches her rear. She gave it slap and a tight squeeze, digging her clawed fingers a little to feel the plump skin on her palm.

Irelia gasps in pain, she felt the mage's nails dug on her flesh, it stings but that pain mysteriously turned into a slight pleasure.

 _"Damn it.. why.. It feels.."_ Irelia cursed on the feeling. She made a small moan after she receives that same pain again.

"Hmph.." The mage finally got pleased. "I almost forgot, you were about to get fed by those buffoons.."

The mage have an idea to make the play better, she lifted Irelia and positioned her somewhere with her magic. Since Irelia has no vision, she creeps on the sheets and sits, making her back leaned on the headboard of the bed, she removes her undergarments without her subject knowing. As for Irelia, she positioned her on her leg.

"What..?" Irelia has no idea what's going on, she felt something touching her cheek.

"Adore me.." The mage's breaths heavily as her excitement is tingling for further touch. She is touching Irelia's face with her foot. "I would loosen the pain if you did well.. or perhaps you prefer..pain?"

Irelia decided to nudge her cheek on the mage's foot, she ran her lips and licks her ankle lavishly.

"G-Good.." The mage chuckled as how she was about to make Irelia give in. "Lick me up."

She tightened her bind to signal Irelia to do it. Abruptly, the helpless captain licks her foot up to her thigh, making her skin feels the wetness of the tongue.

 _"What is she making me do..? What am I licking for?"_ Irelia thought, though herself got along with the play.

"Hmm..You are not bad for a mere plaything.." The mage praised, she loosened the bind a little.

 _"Ugh..finally. I..I can feel myself now.."_ Irelia sighed deeply.

"You are not yet done." The mage surged her fingertips again and tightened her bind.

"Ugh!" Irelia winced in pain, her arm is begging for freedom now, still with the blindfold, she was now task to lick further.

"Here.. _Irelia.._ " The mage holds her head and pointed it on her dripping womanhood. Her breath is tickling her sensitive skin that she wanted to make a delicious release.

Irelia has no idea what is in front of her, but she can feel a scent of flesh that reeks with pleasure.

"Stick out..your tongue." The mage commanded.

Irelia wanted to but she is embarrassed to do so.

"Your tongue." She kept tightening her bind to threat Irelia.

Irelia stuck out her tongue a little, just poking out the tip of the wet flesh.

"I said. Stick out. All of it." Her voice is malicious as she continuously threats Irelia by tightening the binds and gripping her dark hair.

Irelia has no choice but to stick it out, immediately her face was pushed towards a soft flesh that something was throbbing. Her tongue tasted a sweet yet salty flavour that is unknown to her.

"Ah. Yes.." The mage made a moan as she felt the woman's tongue on her. "Lay..still.."

The mage pushed her face and grinds on it, countless moans can be heard as it reached Irelia's ears.

 _"Is..this.. a..womanhood? Oh god.."_ Irelia thought as her face were used as a toy for pleasure.

"Oh..You felt good." The mage hissed in pleasure as she grinds her hips slowly against that wet tongue.

By hearing that praise, Irelia felt a throb to her below, her body accepts the praise in which she wanted to _**please** _her dominant partner, in fact.

 _"Shit.. I want.."_ Irelia felt herself enjoying the play. She let the mage use her tongue to please.

"F-Fuck.. Your tongue can be sharp as your words.." The mage moaned afterwards, praising Irelia's tongue.

"You are * **grind*** so good ***grind*** that I ***grind*** want..to ***grind*** make you.. mine.." The mage grinds along with the rhythm, also in between of her words. Her moans were ecstatic that her mind is almost breaking with sheer pleasure.

"You..better sate that hunger of yours.. Because I know you haven't taken your so-called breakfast.." The mage moaned at the end of her statement.

Irelia feels the clitoris throbbing with her tongue, it continues to harden every time the mage grinds herself against her. She is completely blank that herself wants to feel the same.

"You..y-you.. are going to.. make me.." The mage anticipated her climax as she grinds passionately to the tongue hard.

"Oh..fuck." The mage cursed as she felt the strong peak rushed her womanhood up to her mind, vibrating her body.

Irelia tasted a lot as the mage came on her mouth, a sudden gush of fluid splashed her chin that is wet and sticky. Her chin got on the fluid, the mage pulls her face out as she saw Irelia's tongue covered with herself, making the pre-cum stretch on her tongue. So erotic..

"Heh. For now on..you'll be here with me." The mage said as her breath is sporadic.

"Of course..we are not yet done.." She felt the mage pulls her and presses her on the sheets. This day is sure a rough day for the captain.

* * *

 **A/N**

My god.. I cannot. It's not yet over guys.

I am not sure if I wrote a BDSM well.. so

Okay bye! :3


	5. Her Name

Struggling for any escape, Irelia was still immobilized by the magical binds that the mage have created for her, with her vision compels darkness due to the fact her eyes were blindfolded, she really has no idea on what's happening; she may have understand what the mage will be doing in terms of how she was being controlled.

Also, she just made the mage satisfied by using her face as a toy, literally she just soiled herself by the scent of sex and gratification.

Really. The mage also stated that she wants her. As her own.

Now still being constricted on the bed, she is now laying flat on the soft sheets, she can feel the presence of the mage above her; much like her perception is calling her that.

She felt a hand caressing her cheeks, her mouth was slightly open as an idle gesture, yet she is stiff on the bed. A sudden chuckle reached her ears as she kept herself paralyzed like a statue.

"You are awfully quiet. I wonder why." The voice is seriously embedded with magic. "I am expecting you to fight me back, but what I am having is a silent nature of you. How unfun."

Who would not be speechless after how the mage fucked her face like that? Despite her life, no, her ability to have sex is literally inexperienced that she lives as an innocent being with a desire to kill for genocide as for protection.

Irelia's eyes were blank behind that blindfold, of course the mage may not see this. Her body is dripping and anticipating for what's going to happen next.

"Perhaps.. You are breathless on what happened." The mage chuckled as she kept on caressing the woman's cheek. "I never knew I have found a perfect subject.. A plaything in fact."

She felt the mage's breath almost an inch of her lips, that sudden reaction got her senses for her to feel the mage's soft lips once again.

"Hm." She noticed that Irelia twitched her lips. "Oh. I forgot that you..love lip contact."

"How naughty for a captain like you." The mage cooed before she presses her forehead that still has her mantle on.

" _..You are the most naughty maniac here._ " Irelia thought, hesitating to use it verbally, it might give the mage a libido to do more.

Inch by inch, she felt the mage's lips once again. However, she noticed something on the kiss, it was not like before but passionate. Before, she was assaulted with a lust filled kiss that her whole body got aroused by it, and yet..

She is being kissed in a slow pace, almost indulging her taste and lips, the mage pulls with a sound; like a pop before she takes an another round.

Her mind is confused, she really has no idea if this feisty mage is making a serious love making with her or what, perhaps she is just being tricked because on how she really loves kisses.. well, just for her to break her silence; or perhaps to make her beg for more.

"Hm.. Do you want more..?" The mage pulls back and whispered. "Say it before I can do my next **_plan_** for you."

Plan. How it really made Irelia nervous, by hearing it made her wonder what will be the next thing that the mage will do.

"I will take that as a yes then.." The mage smirked. "Go on.. Act like just how you are giving yourself to me."

"But.." The mage lowered herself further, spreading Irelia's legs apart as she go in between of it and reached Irelia's ear. "I want to hear your voice."

She felt her ear sends a countless vibrations from that husky tone of the mage, but without her knowing that the mage returned kissing her again. That lust filled kiss went back, pressing her lips against the other as their mouth essences moist their lips. The mage made a twist on their kiss, she slowly grinds her body against Irelia's half-naked body, their breasts mashing up one another even the mage's womanhood is grinding against her underwear.

" _God_.." Irelia said inside her mind as the sensations tickled her whole body.

That time made her moan a little, even though its muffled due to the fact the mage has her lips. Immediately, the mage pulls back, having their saliva mixed together, licking it like she tasted a sweet honey syrup.

"A sound." The mage hummed. "So you do love.. kisses."

She heard the mage's threatening, yet seductive giggle of satisfaction. "How..adorable. So you love how I kiss you."

Irelia's breath is ragged, still with the binds, it's worth of a scene.

"And adding how you are so helpless under my control." She slides her fingers to the neck down to her chest, she reached back Irelia's ears and whispered. "Right now.. I'll be testing your.. ** _endurance_**."

Wait. What? Endurance?

"Since you are helpless.. I wonder how long can you keep your mouth shut. Perhaps you are defeated now?" She gave Irelia's left breast as slight squeeze before she plays on the pointy center.

"Hmph.." The mage noticed that Irelia is still stiff. _"Did she lost her energy now?"_

Then the mage leaned back again and whispered. "Be ready."

 _"Ready..for what?"_ Irelia thought as she felt a sharp, tickling touch on her waist. The mage grasps and pokes her underwear that made her fingers shivered due to the fact she felt a cold, wet feeling on the cloth, also she can't deny that it is sticky and slippery as well.

"Oh." She smirked and stroked slowly. "Turned on?"

Irelia squirmed, those tantalizing fingers is teasing her skin for further access. And by the looks of it, she is being tested and controlled. _"Nngh.. Is this..how it feels.."_

"Now. I know you want it." The mage continued, her fingers are now massaging her crotch, playing the slippery fluid that penetrated from the source of pleasure.

 _"Shit.."_ Irelia felt a throb to her womanhood in which it reacted to the mage's touch. _"Oh. It feels good.. I-I can't.."_ She tugs the binds that were locking her movements as she squirmed.

Seeing Irelia whimpered like that turns the mage on, adding the binds make the woman look so erotic and vulnerable. How exciting.. She just now want Irelia beg for it, how she loves the woman enjoys the touch that could possibly send her to a release.

"Do you think I'll be letting you have it?" The mage started. She abruptly stops her massage and reached Irelia's ear. "You better plead it for me then.."

To make it as a proposal, the mage started massaging her womanhood that is clothed with a white underwear, the libido went back as she felt a something hard on her fingertips, a small bulge of the woman's clitoris that tells her for further touch. Oh my, she can tell that this kind of reaction will definitely feels good.

"Hmph.. how about this.." Now, the mage smirked and enjoys the play while giving that throbbing tiny bulge in the underwear a stroke.

Strong sensations penetrated Irelia's womanhood shakes up her mind, if this continues, she may not resist this delicious pleasure she receives.

Irelia gritted her teeth to prevent her moans from escaping. "Delicious?" The mage teased as she slows down the pace but the way she massages that part didn't faltered. She will not continue her release if Irelia didn't made an approval; though she wanted to see and hear her beg.

"I suggest you better.." The mage leaned and whispered with her husky tone; having a reverb of magic in it. ".. _moan_ for it." Irelia's breath is ragging, she can almost feel the slight loss of pleasure on that throbbing area where glorious sensations can be achieved.

 _"I want you to moan my name.."_ The mage's tone is teasing as she remarked while she continues her pace.

Her name. What was that again? Behind that blindfold, a perplexed gaze can be seen. Maybe.. this will be a shot that can hit the mage's pride.

"What..name? Who are you anyway?" Finally, Irelia dared and spoke, coldly as she stated what's in her mind.

With that statement, the mage stopped. She can't tell what is happening behind that blindfold, but she can feel the tension of the mage. Too bad, the pleasing sensations are gone..

"You. Don't know **me** after all these years you **wander** in this country?" The mage ticked off, she spat with her magic equipped. She quickly gripped the woman's face tightly with her clawed fingers. How on earth..

"Don't. **_Test_** me.." Her eyes is brimming with purple glare that counts as her subtle fury. "I am notorious in this country, yet **YOU** as a pathetic so-called leader has no idea who I am? Are **YOU** even protecting your country? Pitiful."

"That is simply laughable!" Sinister laughter echoed around the room because of the mage's magic. "Or maybe you are **just** dumb enough to know?"

Instantly, her body shook as the mage pulls her drenched underwear out of the way, the mage straddled in between of her legs and presses her body against, plus the binds went tighter this time, she can feel the pulse of her arms beating along with her heartbeat.

"If that's how you wanted to **_test_** me.. Then I'll **_test_** you as well." The mage used her mouth to remove the claw accessories of her left hand's fingertips before she slithered towards the throbbing womanhood, while the other hand used for handling Irelia's back, almost clawing her skin to make her back arch a little bit.

"Nngh.." Irelia winced in pain at the same time with the pleasure she receives. "Don't tell me.."

"Oh yes. Don't tell me indeed." The mage snickered, she slowly grasps her womanhood, avoiding of inserting her fingers yet. _"I am so going to punish you. Hard_." Without Irelia knowing, she felt a slender finger slithered in between of the labia, passing by the throbbing clitoris that is hardened because of the play earlier. The pleasure is like a shock of electricity that shots her mind, almost penetrated her whole body.

Irelia hissed as a sound of satisfaction and pain, the mage is clawing her back that maintains her arching posture. The mage did this for her to see Irelia's face up close, completely restrained and blindfolded.

"Oh. You felt good now? Can't even scream because on how delicious my fingers were?" The mage boldly stated as she pressed a spot just below the clitoris, she slides up and down, circling the hard head that delivers torturing pleasure for the woman.

"You are just simply a whore indeed." She continues to massage her clitoris up and down, spreading the gush of fluid that leaks every time she strokes her area.

 _"Oh it feels..so good."_ Irelia swore as her body is sending euphoria to her mind. _"I am.. I c-can't..it really is delicious."_ Betraying her feelings, Irelia is just there, enjoying the mage's sexual touch, she made a small moan while she is being fucked by fingers, it made the mage alerted that she really is enjoying the touch.

"Oh. Did you just moan? Enjoying my touch aren't we? You are literally a whore." The mage uses her two fingers to circle around the hard area. While she is doing this, she removed the blindfold to see Irelia's face as a whole.

There she saw how Irelia's face was ecstatic, her eyes fluttering upward before she closes it while her breath is sporadic.

"Hm.." The mage licked her lips to moisten it, she watched Irelia's face contort with pure pleasure; perhaps she watches Irelia betray herself by giving in. Of course, this phenomenon is a worth of watching, the moans that the woman produce is turning her on, but nothing can beats that face of pleasure in which the woman's mouth opened, forming an O, continuous moans in behalf of the pleasure and that skin reaction.. Simply erotic; in which she had sought for a subject.

In fact, she really..really loved it.

Irelia moaned in an uncharacteristic way, a low pitch moan before it reaches a high pitch in the end. This gave the mage goosebumps in which her ears are literally hearing good music.

 _"It felt so..good. Oh my god. Is this what..sex feels like?"_ Irelia thought deeply, she can feel a building sensation that rocks her form each wave that made her in bliss.

"Give it to me." The mage breathed, she thrust her fingers in haste that the fluid is spreading the pink skin of the womanhood. " _Give me your all._ "

Irelia felt a sharp sting of pleasure that almost calling for climax, the mage is literally milking out her moans that delivers so much music to her ears.

"Nggh! G-God.." Irelia twitched, it is almost there, the release in which her body needs.

"Yes.. Give yourself to me." Now the mage is circling her fingers against the throbbing clitoris that is now hard and sensitive.

A flux of deep orgasm reached Irelia, her womanhood electrified her mind that made her numb, she moaned loudly enough for the whole room to hear as her back arched up while being bonded, with the mage's hand on her back, her body shuddered in a delicious bliss. As for the mage, she felt a gush of pre-cum spurted on her palm coming from the womanhood, she was impressed that she really enjoyed her play and gave in to her touch, her sheets were drenched with fluid that is slippery and sticky.

However..

"A-Ah! Nggh!" Irelia felt a different sensation now. "W-What..?"

She has no idea that the mage thrusts deep into her, the way the mage shoving her fingers in and out of her is simply too much. After her orgasm, she was hypersensitive.

Irelia's body now receives a tortuous tickling sensation that her body can't take, she has no idea whether this is pleasurable or not.

"S-Stop!" Irelia begged helplessly, tugging and twitching from the mage's hold.

"Stop? You have no right to command me." The mage thrusts deeply and curled her fingers, hitting the G-spot.

A surge of pleasure shots Irelia, she can feel another wave that could lead into a next orgasm. She felt the mage's fingers ravishing her walls. Hard. And. Deep.

"S-STOP! P-PLEA-" Irelia begs again, but it was cut off as an instant orgasm ran on her womanhood, numbing her senses.

But the mage is rather deaf to hear it, she continues her onslaught and thrust harder and harder that the bed rocks and creaking the floor, she took the woman's rear for a moment and hits it hard before she gave is a painful squeeze. Also, she can feel the walls hugging her fingers.

"Heh.. Stop?" She kept thrusting in between her breaths. "Why would I? Unless I will hear my name."

Her name! Irelia is a mess as she fights for the pleasure while thinking of the mage's name, what kind of requirement is this?! Her mind is clouded with sheer pleasure that forbids her to think.

"I will stop if I hear my name coming from your mouth." She kept thrusting her G-spot that contributed a next orgasm making a lot of pre-cum spurted once again.

Irelia is numb, every time she feels that release the mage slaps her rear and squeeze it with force, the mixture of pain and pleasure navigates her damn mind. Her body is shuddering as she felt her third orgasm.

 _Fourth._

 _Fifth._

 _Almost sixth._

The mage smirked, how come she experienced such orgasms like this? Her face is helpless and pleasing to the eye which it brings more libido to her. In fact, she really broke her mind.

"Giving up?" The mage leaned and whispered while she kept thrusting. "I suggest you better..say it now."

What is her name? She heard it before as she just joined in the resistance back then, the mage who feared by many was rumored to be dormant but having ways to toy with the people. She even heard about this from the elders.

Fuck. What is her name?!

She was about to feel the sixth wave of climax and her eyes opened up slightly, she saw the face of her assailant, a feisty mage who continues to fuck her until the last drop, still she was being dominated a lot now, yet she has no idea what is her fucking name. Or maybe it slipped out of her mind because that's not her priority. As she gazes at the mage's face filled with lust, something made her reminded, the mantle she wore gave her hints about her identity. She may have received a rumor about a mage who lives in a floating castle before she made a contact with the leader named Karma, who is in fact made her infuriated despite the leader will negotiate peace with the invaders.

And as the next orgasm hit her, the bed rocks while she was being defiled by this mage. She was about to feel it and her voice made a small squeak.

"S..Synd.." Irelia's voice is filled with ecstasy and then.. ".. _ra_." The orgasm exactly hits her, the name was expounded as a moan that the last word was indeed high pitched.

Gods. That's indeed unexpected. The mage smirked as she felt the woman's walls tightened because of the sixth release. Of course, that was unexpected because she thought Irelia will just scream her name out, but she **_moaned_** it.

Now Syndra is very satisfied. She slowly thrusts deep to lavish the walls before she pulls out. "Very..good."

She even captured Irelia's moisted lips with a slow, yet passionate kiss as a reward. She moaned inside the woman's lips before she pulls out with a sound.

"I say..that was indeed a show.. Plaything." Syndra pulls her hand out and admires the pre-cum oozing on the womanhood, she even got impressed on how her fingers cloaked a lot of fluid.

She ravished her fingers by cleaning it with her tongue, sating the taste of her plaything. Almost like a candy, she licked it as if she was hungry.

"Mm.." She hummed before she leaned and kissed the captain, pushing her tongue deep and played the other's tongue with hers. "I will let you..off this time.." She said after she pulls out.

She leaves the bed and went to her closet, pulling a robe to cover her figure, she snapped her fingers to remove the tight binds that wraps her plaything's arms.

With that, she watched Irelia's naked form twitch, and sprawl on her warm, drenched bed that is tired enough from the rocking because of her thrusts before. She is indeed delighted for the day and have thoughts of keeping Irelia under her own abode.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Goodness.. I say, this chapter is making me speechless. I hardly wrote BDSM but.. Like I said. I will do my best!_

 _Regardless on the chapter.. give me a thought about it! Of course it's not yet done, things has to develop or probably I will be involving further.."plays" *snicker_ _or perhaps development._

 _Well, I must make my research now, this will be the chapter for now and I think I'll be continuing this next week... for plans._ _:D_

 _Okay bye! :3_


	6. Had Enough

Her body shuddered because of the afterglow of the release, the only thing that she feels is the need of sleep while being sprawled on the messed sheets. Heartbeat is sporadic until it reaches its approximate pace that blood flows rapidly throughout her system, not ignoring her lower regions were still hypersensitive, she can feel the pulse of every vein that she has; every muscle including her womanhood pumps a teasing beat from the release, twitching as if it wanted more. Desperately knowing, Irelia hasn't experienced such thing before, with in mind that her virginity have been taken by Syndra.

Clouds form inside her mind that continues to float her senses away, making her very vulnerable to anything, alongside with her breathing that follows her pulse. Every pores she has in her body excreted sweat from the heat that burns her body each wave of bliss..

Pleasure. A rightful term for this phenomenon which it felt so good that she can't even feel her limbs but only the throbbing to her sensitive regions. Only her subconscious mind is open, rather than her physical and perception will do. What she has to know is that her body really loved the touch, she can almost tell that this is a traitorous act for her being, even as a woman. Why? She just has been plucked by a woman who is literally opposing to her kind of all places, adding the questionable acts by giving her pain and absurd positions in which her body gave in.

Though her vision is literally open right now, only the ceiling catch her tired eyes.

And then to her consciousness, it fades little by little as her vision caught the door open, emerging a curvaceous form that is wrapped under by a robe, until her eyes reached blindness as it closes.

But under the total darkness, she can feel the presence of the mage, no, Syndra in fact. She can tell based on how the mage emits a tremendous amount of mana inside her, even though the mage is now dormant, her senses tell her that this is not yet over.

Syndra walks by pass the bed, wandering her glowing pupils to her little thing that is seen as helpless due to the fact on how Irelia is sprawled on her bed. She watch the bosom heaves accordingly to her breathing, the sound of sleep is producing music to the mage's ears as she watch Irelia taking an exhausted nap.

"How come a war veteran like you got exhausted by that?" Syndra said, kneeling at the bed as she watches Irelia. "Still inexperienced I say?"

No response. She only have the breathing of the woman as the reply. Observing how her plaything is acting, she equipped a smile. She finds the woman's face so adorable, especially when having an inevitable bliss, not denying that it was indeed turning her on, so much that she wanted to give more, more, and more, just like how she uses her power.

Of course the heroic resistant leader from Navori is unknowingly informed of her own motive. After all these years of observing and giving the people below a proper lesson, she finds them uninteresting. But with the exception of this woman whom she heard about. Imagining how it started, Syndra often spot Irelia at the steep plateaue and dance alone, with the form that made her think she is indeed flexible and perfect; her ability to understand balance is adding her interest, she thought that since she is a leader of a resistance, she is highly into the balance thing that most Ionians believe, but she wasn't.

In fact, Irelia moves accordingly what's right for her own good.

And that's it. Those are just facts that she had known about. She wanted to know more, and since Irelia is under her control, this will be easy.

She went closer and leaned to the staggering woman, pushing her way beside her body. "Was my fault of having you in need of sleep?"

Still, Irelia is having a weary breathing, almost ignoring the mage's words.

"Speak." The mage slightly gripped the woman's cheek, just making Irelia get the attention.

Abruptly, Irelia sluggishly loosen her body, completely unresponsive from those torturous orgasms she had; how come she can speak if her body just received six orgasms in a row. Six. It's too much for her especially this is her first time.

But, that alone made the mage drops out her mood. Her subject is not active that all of her commands remained just like a thrown up litter.

Grunting as a sign of annoyance that tells her Irelia is ignoring her, she left the bed and went out her private quarters, going straight to her living room, yet she summoned a small bind to lock the woman's limbs before leaving.

* * *

 _Swaying her hips, walking in a pace, and leading the way is now her motive, her hands play a cloud of purple mist that controls a certain individual alongside with her, just a little behind. This woman is naked, and being chained up by these magical binds that follows every command of its host._ _The night falls as her feet stopped in front of a wooden door that leads into a room where comfort and privacy can be attained. She entered first, dragging her hand towards her as her captive got pulled, falling helplessly on her chest. With her magic on, closing the door with a loud click, she made the woman gaze upon her, lifting her chin as she gripped her bindings with a slight amount of tightness._

 _She can't help but to adore that face. That merciful look followed by the sparkling blue eyes makes her want to touch her, to own her again, and make her title as her plaything a use. Excitement rose upon her that she has the need to sate her desire._

 _Moist lips invited hers, her breast almost squishing the woman's as she presses herself to that soft body, adding the binds that her excitement adds up the flavor. Immediately, she flings the woman to the bed, making her bounce just like what she had done one time with her._

 _She wears a cotton robe that wraps her curvaceous body that just came from her closet, the smell of perfume lies inside every strand of the clothing; a seductive smell of a woman that could lead intimacy and further desires._

 _As the woman sprawled on the sheets, she takes her time to lock her eyes on the naked body of the resistance leader. Every corners of her body hungers her especially on that thighs, a very muscular yet perfectly shaped thighs makes this woman alluring._

 _To begin her session, she pulls the knots of her robe and crawls like anticipating predator towards her prey, going on top of her as she lifted the woman's arms above, making a small hole in between of those bonded arms, ending up the resistance leader wrapping her arms around the mage._

 _She felt warm, no , the woman's body is so warm unknowingly. And the scent of excitement reached her mind as a signal for starting the ordeal. Instantly, she spreads the woman's legs as she locks her lips to the other, spreading her tongue lavishly around the dripping mouth. She could end up doing sorts of things with this alluring leader.. And it's the best to do it now._

* * *

Licking her lips as a sign of gratification of her own daydream, she fells the fantasy that lead her to arousal, she might've forgotten that she can do things that could spice up the ordeal with her. Smirking in the process, she continues her daydream.

Perhaps these thoughts are just ideas of plays with her plaything. Somehow, she could feel herself excited upon thinking it, and also..

"I wonder.." Her lips curved in a maniacal smirk, sinking herself on the soft sofa that is placed in front of the fireplace. Syndra could feel her warmth raised from below that her desire was intentionally making her turned on, and since she controls the woman upstairs, why don't she do those things from her daydream sequence?

And unbeknownst to anyone that she has things for it..

Hurriedly, she went upstairs, floating herself which her foot kept on air that avoids the wooden staircase. As she reached the door, she opened it with her magic slowly, peeking at that little thing on her bed with her magical binds.

Without a sound, she hovered towards her. Irelia is sleeping. How she wanted to jump right straight in to the woman's body because on how vulnerable she was.

But of course, speaking of Syndra's impatience, she crawled on top of her, gazing down on her subject's adorable face, she can almost tell that Irelia's a type where she can portray a lot of emotions and faces depending on her situation. And far from her favorites is the time where this woman contorted pure ecstasy, it's a rare one, and by thinking of it makes Syndra declares herself that she is the only one who can make the Blade Dancer writhe under her control.

Like an assassin, she captures the woman's lips, ravishing her lips with her own. It felt very comforting.. because she can only do this with Irelia alone, things that she have done to sate her arousal, and everything that counts sexually..

Continuing to kiss her until she could wake up from that, she felt Irelia's body twitched and with a sudden movement, she felt her tongue sting in a slight pain. Irelia bit her tongue. Instantly, Syndra pulls herself away, smirking that the woman finally wokes up, licking the excess saliva from the kiss with her thumb.

"I didn't expected that."

Irelia grunted with her blue eyes burning with annoyance, she tugged her arms to make sure she is free, of course her arms were invited with those tight magical binds again.

"Have you got yourself bored since the only thing you can do is to _rape_ me." Irelia spats on the mage, she can feel Syndra's weight on her waist, which the only thing that she can deduce is that she is straddling her.

"Rape you? Laughable." She made a chuckled before she leans and strokes the woman's cheek. "I can tell from your naughty expressions you had shown to me while I _**pluck**_ your precious flower with my hands.. Still you call it as a rape?"

Irelia has her face warmed up a little by that statement. Honestly, it is true that it felt really good, but as a normal human being, nothing can escape with that sensation. She replied by struggling herself away from these suppressing chains of magic. But she received a next batch of attacks from her thighs, a soft touch from the mage's hand that sends a quivering feeling to her brain.

"You can't tell it is a physical reaction of a body? Of course I would.. feel that way."

"But you enjoyed it." The sound that Syndra made is literally giving her shivers, goosebumps emerged from her skin before it settled down.

"Damn you. Get off me." Irelia warned as she felt the mage leaned on to reach her ear.

"Why would I? I control you now." She felt a finger entered her labia once again, a sting of pleasure erupt back from it used to.

"Oh. You are awfully waiting for me." The mage said as she felt wetness below. "A whore's response, I am impressed you are getting used to my touch.."

Back again with that sensation, just like a wave of the rivers of Ionia that rapidly gush throughout the land, those fingers slowly massaging her clitoris up and down in a passionate pace, which she can fully feel the pleasing nerves of her womanhood.

" _F-Fuck.._ " Irelia swore again, her toes curled up a little as a sign of feeling good. " _God.. It's here again.._ "

"Felt good.. isn't it? I am just getting started.." Syndra continued her massage as she called her magic to tighten the binds.

"Yes.." Irelia laughed, seeing this act as a sarcasm. "It..It felt so good. I am so lucky then."

Instantly, Syndra stopped, what was that reply? Did Irelia enjoyed the touch now? Or that is likely a sarcastic remark on how Irelia will be having touches again.

Abruptly, Syndra made a stop to her touch, leaving the woman hanging from the excitement she have got. She watches Irelia to notice her why, and waited for the woman's response.

Irelia opened her eyes and wondered, the lost of pleasure is odd for someone like Syndra who thirst for more.

"What." Syndra started, staring deeply down to her subject. "Feeling incomplete I say?"

Irelia expressed a doubtful look from what she have heard, by the looks of it, it really is incomplete. In fact, she wanted it. No, her body is liking the pleasure it receives even though it is mixed with a certain pain from out of nowhere. But herself wants to fight the mage and be free from these bindings to her arm; to let herself out of the control and return back to her normal life.

"Incomplete? Should you ask yourself about that?" Irelia started her heated debate. "I can tell how you are **bored** enough to find someone like me to toy with. I kind of feel bad for someone like you."

Syndra felt that sting of words down to her throat, the statement really hits the truth behind her motive which her mind is releasing a cloud of subtle anger.

"I am powerful enough that I easily got bored. In fact, I can destroy anything including your people and Ionia if you'd like." Syndra defended her pride.

"Really? A _**powerful**_ being that reeks with sex and forcing her captives to obey her? That's utter disappointment."

Her pride that is placed on top of her head, down straight to the rivers of Ionia, washing itself away from the mage. This is unexpected. Those words shots her heart that drains her mood, oh she wanted to kill this woman instead of humiliating her; in fact, those series of her touches somewhat ineffective to this woman. What is this woman anyway?

With that, she slaps the woman with brute force two times each sides of her cheek before she lifted the woman and throws it on the floor. And then, Irelia felt like something a heavy weight reached her back as Syndra stomped her.

"I can see how you _**looked**_ better when you are hurting." She smirked, putting her weight further to Irelia's back.

What is this? From before she feels nothing but pure pleasure, now she can feel almost like those times her body felt the sting of wounds and pain from the war, and next thing she knew that she made this mage angry.

It is foreign to her, like before she received so much ecstasy from the mage's touch down to the pain she have gotten used to.

"Since you see me as a wretched being who seeks nothing but _**sex**_. I'll show you my real side then. Whore." Syndra spat before she made a stomp to Irelia's plump rear. "As a Sovereign of this land. You'll be my slave. Perfect for someone like you who is literally homeless. How pitiful."

The next thing Irelia knew is that Syndra made her kneel on the bed, exposing her rear fully. Then her vision turns into pitch black because Syndra blindfolded her, next her arms were binded at her back which it feels uncomfortable to her shoulders. And the last one is questionable.

Syndra positioned herself behind the woman, wraps Irelia's mouth with a cloth and tied it around her head, making her gag that only her words ended up muffled.

"It's better to make your mouth shut. I would prefer hearing you cry over something that your mouth is giving putrid words." Syndra threatened, before she pulls the woman's hair, yanking it towards her.

How come Syndra felt so mad? She feels so infuriated to this woman especially her words were meaningful. And her motive to break the woman's ideal form is heightened by more _dominance_.

She will definitely break her mind now.


	7. Control

_Vulnerable._

 _Exposed._

 _And all tied up._

With the addition that she is sprawled, almost spreading herself while kneeling on the floor, resting her body on messed up sheets. Behind those blindfolds were Irelia's eyes filled with anticipation, she has no idea what will the mage would do to her now as her limbs are completely immobilized.

Also, the mage didn't let her chance to speak by placing a cloth, wrapping around her mouth to prevent her from letting out her verbal thoughts. She really has the idea whether the mage would hurt her now, or probably something new that will **shock** her.

She couldn't help but to notice that Syndra herself is a type that is open for full of surprises. Who knows what she would expect now.

"You probably got used of having stings to your body since you fought at the war in an early age.." Syndra's voice emanates to her left ear in which she can deduce that the mage probably made a move at the left side of the room. "And so I am expecting good results from you."

She heard clanking from her hearing, wondering what could that be, still she has no idea. The sound of footsteps went closer to her, then it subsided as the sound went behind her.

"I've always wondered, you really do have a _perfect_ rear." Syndra somewhat made a praise as she poked the soft skin with her slender finger, just to scrape her nail a little to make a mark. "Soft, and firm. I can tell why so many men would swoon over you because of this _asset_ of yours.."

A small chuckle came from the mage, seeing it as a small pun from this gorgeous behind of the woman. Irelia flushed while a finger traced her skin that tickles her, and feeling that Syndra might be toying her.

"Let's see how _thick_ your skin can be.."

With that remark, the mage gripped the thing she has; a leather whip that is literally used for treating wild animals from ruining the crops before but the tip was not that sharp like it used to. Thinking of this thing made her reminded those times when the elders used this for scaring away stray animals that ruins the gardens, she can view how this whip is used, also with the fact it can hurt a lot.

Yet she made few adjustments for this whip, turns into a proper usage for subtle pains; only with a slightest sting, perhaps this woman in front of her could be a better testing for it.

"Hmph.." She anticipates the whip and lashed the woman's rear just in right force, not too hard, not too soft.

Irelia groaned as a surge of pain rushed from her rear up to her mind in a blinding speed, she gritted the cloth that cuffed her mouth to help her ease the pain. And with that, she received another, but this time, she felt her skin warm.

"Hm.. I will be damned if this turns out to be a pleasure for you.." Syndra smirked as she grasps the reddish straight marks from the whipping.

However, Irelia shuddered as a gentle caress of her rear surged into her, in fact, it turned out that this kind of pleasure is different than before. The pain and pleasure mixed in becoming a new sensation she never had, the vulnerability is making her give in to the touch, the sensation of being controlled by a dominatrix, how it felt..really good. Plus, with her temporary blindness is making her weak; peripheral vision is one of her strengths, or perhaps a sight that she can tell an idea of any situation she was in. So does Syndra have done to her that she can't tell what is going on, all she can do is to anticipate and to receive..

Was Irelia taking a like on how the mage touch her? Other than that, was this pain she receives is making her give in as a plaything of this mage?

Her mind tests her, she could give it a try..

A swift of a whip touched her skin once again, Syndra is breathing sporadically as her excitement to get hold of this whip to make the woman whimper down on her. Every strike she gives, Irelia groaned unceremoniously, helplessly on the messed sheets.

Smirking by that process, Syndra wanted to see those faces again, how the woman writhe on her bed, how she groan under that gag while being blindfolded, it's too much to contain more blood rush to her desires. And so she wanted more..

"Hips up." She ordered, slapping both of the cheeks of the woman's rear with force.

Irelia is breathing hard and having the difficulty to move from the whipping; probably she is due to her embarrassment.

"Up." Syndra slapped it again, this time she gropes the spot where she hits it.

Before Irelia could act, her body is loving the way how the mage touches her, perhaps she preferred being treated like this instead of having in pain.

"Mmnph.." Irelia tried to speak but it ended up being muffled.

"What?"

Irelia continued to squirm and groan for what she has to say in terms of body language, she kept squirming, her legs were trembling though she can feel herself.. _throbbing_ ; with her legs locked together, her lower regions are pulsing, especially her clitoral area.

" _I am so.._ " She thought, describing what situation she is in though she can feel herself wet. Very _wet_. _"Will she be able to touch me..?"_

Again, she received a set of slaps, only to tell that Syndra is giving her an attention to do so. "Oh. You're not listening."

Immediately, Irelia raised her hips, the plump rear is now facing in front of the mage's view. She couldn't tell to herself if this is surprising to her, never knew this woman who wore a certain straight bitch face as a usual emotion finally listened to what she have said. Perhaps threats really are the answer; no, the right word for it is _control._

And so the angle of Irelia's body is literally erotic, the way she raised her hips is making a perfect acute, it is likely Irelia is offering herself to the mage's. This made a hidden switch inside her beamed into a turn on.

"I can't follow how this is your _test_ for me." She said while making a gentle grope to the cheeks. "Or perhaps a _test_ to make you _**like**_ the things that you'll receive from _me."_

And I can tell you are _testing_ me indeed.." Syndra finally noticed the exposed labia in which she spreads those cheeks wide, discovering how dripping that womanhood was. The opening is literally reddish in color, a sign that this womanhood is anticipating to be _filled.._

Maybe.. _she is._

"Now.." Syndra pressed the hips down, making Irelia lay flat on the surface. She went on top of the immobilized woman on her back, pressing her full front firmly on the soft skin, she reached her hearing to make a statement. "Which do you prefer?"

 _"This?"_ Syndra slides her finger from the plump cheeks, down to the wet opening. She thrusts teasingly very slowly, savoring the tightness of this womanhood.

Irelia now made a pleasing moan behind that gag, her breath is pleading for more oxygen, up to the point it releases hot humid respiration. Seriously, she really _feels_ it, the way the mage thrusts passionately, rubbing her walls in and out from her opening with gentleness; almost likely the mage's finger is dancing _inside_ her, and this is making her eyes roll upward.

Hmph.." Syndra felt very aroused on how this woman is acting to her touch. "You talk how many times you like, but you are just simply a hypocrite."

"Mnn.." Irelia moaned, but this is a reply from her, the words are just covered by the cloth hanging on her mouth.

"What. You like this?" Syndra asked again.

Irelia continues to breath accordingly to her moans.

"I am asking _you."_ Instantly, the mage stopped. Of course it is a one evil way to fight a whore. The pleasure stopped painfully, but this is temporarily. This is _control_ , and she is doing it now.

"Mnng.." Irelia shamelessly nodded, for gods, she want it to continue as possible! But of course, she is being constricted.

"I see." Syndra laughed. "I don't get you. I am sure you are going to attempt a trickery." Without warning, she slapped the rear with force.

Wincing in pain, Irelia falls her head weakly on the sheets with an amount of shame. Again, she received her pains from those slaps in which the room filled with the sounds of slapping in every corner.

"Hmph. We'll see.." Syndra shifted her position back on top of Irelia's exposed back. "Let's continue our.. _interview._ "

Syndra returns her fingers again on the opening, she wanted to know more about this woman's building desires that continuously getting used from her control. In fact, she is getting close of making Irelia to _beg._ Although there were chances that the dancer might be having a sharp tongue to fight her pride.

This could be a chance of reversing the _test_ instead of hers.

"So. Let's continue. Which do **you** prefer..?"

The Blade Dancer anticipates a finger already.

 _"This?"_ Syndra inserted her slender finger between the labia, running it on the throbbing clitoris, massaging it up and down from the hood down to the flesh just right below on the hard muscle.

Irelia instantly felt a strong jolt of pleasure that rocks her mind, her teeth is gritting the cloth that muffled her moans in which it brings the mage a building arousal.

"So?" Syndra smirked, how she loved the way this woman squirms below her.

Irelia slowly nodded, kind of alarmed because the mage might stop her pleasuring.

That is surprising for Syndra to see, in fact, Irelia shows how she _likes_ the way she do her.

It could lead into her _plan_..

"How about.. _this._ " Shifting her position, the mage thrusts her fingers inside. Not one, but _two._

She saw how Irelia whimpered a little, perhaps adding _more_ could be better..

Without warning.. "Or.. _this!_ " Syndra thrusts her fingers in _three_ now, forcing her way in and out the wet crevice that hugged her fingers, indicating that Irelia's body is accepting the activity.

Fuck. It feels so damn _good_. Her body is sending wave per wave of euphoric feeling as the way the mage is thrusting _three_ fingers in and out, almost reaching her spot, which it leads to a building orgasm. The bed rocks along the rhythm even Irelia herself was riding along, but the more she receives, the more the thrusts are getting faster and harder; Syndra is definitely loving how Irelia's face contorts with pure pleasure, thus placing the blindfold and gag surely is spicing up the lust.. Oh, how she loves Irelia's face sweating, even _her mouth_ is _leaking_ , slipping out the saliva, and _**that gag**_ that is wrapped to close her mouth. _**Beautiful.**_ Indeed this makes her want to make Irelia orgasm _**a lot** _because of this..

However..

"Do you _**think**_ I could milk out your pleasure all the way after _YOU_ dared testing me?" Syndra made a painful stop from her forceful thrusts, leaving Irelia hanging like a helpless tiny animal.

"Even _**your** face_ is showing a naughty display of a whore." Syndra laughed while she licks her fingers clean before she lifted herself and got up from the position she has been. Before she could settle up her next plan, she went beside the whimpering dancer and reached her awaiting ear.

 _"Too bad, you tasted good."_

Soon enough, Irelia heard nothing, the mage is out from her hearing; perhaps her mind tells her that the mage moved again in a location. But that alone made her expectations a disappointment, much like her desires were flattened and crushed because of how she was prevented from climax.

 _"I..I want it."_ Irelia thought, mind was turning into a deep development of desires; filling up with lust. _"Please.."_

And so, she patiently waited for her _sovereign_ to come back, still in position as an answer that she is literally wanting to be filled by the mage's lust.


	8. A Plan

"Perfect.."

After the session before, she could feel how much the woman behind her hates her now, yet it's fun to play her body for just to tease her in ways, and it is the time now to do her next plan.

Syndra shuffled something inside her drawers, much like her excitement, she can't wait to try this to her beloved plaything. Who knows, this might bring further libido for her, and could tease her in the fullest; perhaps a tool for interrogation, or torture, in her preferences.

Turning around with her heel, she faced the writhing woman on her bed, having that thing on her hand, she kneeled and calls her attention. Seeing her face having disgust from that painful stop of her climax is making the mage fueled up with excitement.

"I really love how you are so frustrated.. Do you want to _come_ that bad?" She smirked on the bold statement, making a small tease.

She waited for the reply, of course, expecting no from that, the woman is hard to extract out information, but she is easy to control. Perfect. She could present her next play now.

"Let's.. do something more.. interesting." Syndra made a move, proceeding on the woman's behind.

"I say.. a simple interview, just that." With Irelia's surprise, she felt her body in ease; the mage undone her bindings and her blindfold, she is free now.

But this thought might be a chance to make a move, with this small freedom she calls, she might have this opportunity to let herself get out of this woman's room. Hurriedly, she swift herself from the bed and tries to call for her blades that was encapsulated inside of a large, purple sphere.

However..

"Not so fast." Syndra surged her magic, she easily restrained Irelia back on the bed. "How rambunctious.. You really deserved to be tied up, you know that."

"Damn it.." Irelia lost her hope for this opportunity, and she reminded herself that this temple is indeed in control by Syndra herself, so with her movements that are easy to get manipulated by her. How careless of her.

"Pity. If you didn't tried to escape from me, you could probably move freely on this bed since I've undone your bindings. Yet you are naughty that I've changed my mind." Syndra clicked her tongue, showing her a minor mockery a little. "That's a shame."

She could feel a certain guilt from that move, just like how her failures went back once again. Damn it. It would be better if she could just let herself move around on the bed without the bindings but.. that alone has been changed back on the same way she had restrained today.

"So? What will you do now? I can tell that your frustration is the possible blame from that mistake, Irelia." Syndra taunted, she placed Irelia near the headboard and made her sit.

"Now. Tell me. Do you want it?"

Irelia avoided her gaze, with her face flushed red from the shame and guilt.

"Hmph.. You're not talking." Syndra positions herself comfortably in front of the woman, making her sit on her voluptuous thighs.

"I can say.. with your rear is _perfect_ , you do also have a _perfect_ thigh." She made a small praise, having her gaze softened as she licks her lips, telling a sign for a possible devour, she slithered her fingers on the skin in which she gave it a squeeze. "I could say, dancers have this in many ways.."

Irelia blushed a little from that praise, she can't help but to like those praise from an.. enemy, or perhaps her.. she doesn't know anymore. After those series of sexual activities, is the mage really is her enemy or what?

She wanted to know. She wanted to know why the Dark Sovereign wants her, she wanted to know why she is doing this with her. Was it a good chance to ask?

But her assumptions tell her that there is got to be a reason behind this act.

As Syndra got distracted on Irelia's body, she have seen the dancer having something in mind, noticing how Irelia stayed still without looking at her, nor having faces that she have always wanted to see.

"Something in mind?" Syndra said, unknowingly her voice was soft and provoking, much like in Irelia's assumptions; it was welcoming.

"Was it something about our play? Or..was it about _me_?" The Sovereign whispered on her ears teasingly, while slowly pressing her curvaceous form against her, ascending her hand up to the woman's chest.

Irelia felt warm, her movements are turning her switch on because on how slow and passionate it was. She can help but to savor this moment while her arms are bonded together.

Noticing her behavior changes while she make a tease, Syndra can't help but adore her plaything. This day is surely one of her best moments in her living. Supposedly her plan was to humiliate this woman, but her mind tells a different story but to _**own**_ Irelia for herself. She wanted to please her, to enjoy seeing the other squirm under her touch, and to _dominate_ her again and again and _**again**_ , it's far more exciting than giving her pain and fury like she had done to countless peasants on the land below her fortress.

Some parts of her decisions want to let Irelia free. Despite her plan was to sate her unfulfilled desires, Irelia; herself, had already fulfilled it. Adding how Irelia went from being a stubborn, cocky, daring and always having this same face like a bitch with her, down into a soft, craving little animal that in which she had been always wanting to have; she is just like those small animals from Freljord, calling it as a Poro.

Such..development. Maybe, she could use these statements in mind for her interview..

And so, as she was done seeing Irelia squirm under her seduction. She nibbles her ear and whispers. " _Let's have something.. shall we?_ "

After that, she plants a heated kiss on her plaything's neck, in which Irelia felt a strong electricity that gave her goosebumps throughout her staggering body. Until it came to the point where Syndra slithered her hand down to the awaiting labia and placed that thing under the spot where the woman's clitoris located.

"What..?" Irelia squirmed as she felt something hard on her area. "What did you..do?" Plus, the thing that is implanted on her spot is giving her a slight tickling pleasure because of its hardness.

Syndra abruptly stood up and sits beside her plaything, she shows her a switch, the thing is shaped in rectangular, and the switch is pressed on the **OFF** side.

"See." The mage smirked, her thumb is itching to make a small press on the switch.

"What is..that..?" Irelia said in a manner of interest.

"Something.. you'll have to wait till I command it." Syndra explained in a small, lacking detail.

"Are you trying to-" Instantly, she felt small vibrations, her area heaved as the convulsions were giving her clitoral spot a pleasing teasing. "Nggh.. Wha.. What is this..?"

"Shh.." Syndra hummed, grasping the woman's face and dragged it towards her. "It has begun.. I want you to feel it first before I could proceed.."

Irelia started to wobble, the sensation is building the same pleasure she have felt before, but this type is different, it only causing vibrations that massages her spot.

However her mind is having a certain thought about this..

 _"What is this..? It feels.. good. But.."_

 _"No.. I prefer your fingers more than this.."_

 _"Your.. fingers."_

Those words echoed her mind.

 _"Damn it.. I've started to feel on taking her way..easily now."_

 _"What I've gotten myself into..?"_

Irelia swore that her mind is literally like having a sort of inconsistencies right now. The Sovereign totally brainwashed her senses, her body, and her whole mind, in which her body is likely the blame of having herself give in to the sovereign's touch.

"So..?" Syndra giggled, with the magic reverberated on her breath.

"Ah.." Irelia breathed, her mind is clouded with the soft vibration.

Smirking on how Irelia enjoys the play, she finally decided to start her interview.

"What?" Irelia absent-mindedly said as she stares at the mage's glowing eyes with her one eye showing.

"Before I start.." Syndra adjusted the switch of the vibrator's intensity. Little did Irelia know that the switch has switches on the underside of the device, that switch is for the _intensity_ of the vibrations. Immediately, Syndra slowly scrolled the lever up from the low intensity, to the max.

Irelia felt convulsions on the intensity, she felt the object on her area shakes her muscles that sends a forced euphoria to her mind. She is sending out moans to the mage and kept squirming.

"Of course, you can't remove that, since I've binded you." Syndra takes her time to enjoy the view on how she tortures the dancer with the vibrator.

With this intensity, she may not handle this sensation in minutes, and she could feel her release coming at her in high speeds.

"P-Please.. Nghh.." Irelia pleaded.

"Yes? You want me to stop?" Syndra asked, almost having a good view with her expectations are set.

"Please..!" Squirming for escape, Irelia was about to feel her orgasm until..

Syndra lowers the intensity instantly.

"Hmph.. Like I've said, I am just beginning the play.."

To begin her plan, Syndra pressed her body against the dancer's and explains her motive.

"Tell me. How come did you take to enjoy my touch that easily..?" Syndra slowly pushes the switch up to _**MEDIUM**_ intensity.

Irelia felt the sensations again, sending euphoric shaking to her clitoral area.

"I didn't said you **would** enjoy it. Answer me." Instantly, Syndra turns the device off.

Irelia looks helplessly and gathers her mind to answer that question. Why would she asking questions in the middle of this situation anyway?

Perhaps there is a reason..

"I.. I.." Irelia hesitates to answer.

"I know _you_ want it.. Answer me, and I'll give it to you." Syndra added, having a sort of excitement to gain control.

"I.. I know that I.. am not good-" Irelia blushes because of embarrassment.

"Not good of having.. _sex_. Was that it?" Syndra chuckled behind the fact, emphasizing how Irelia is inexperienced.

"I.." Irelia got hit by that and felt the shame.

"Embarrassed? You're pretty.. _weak._ " Syndra laughed, but her laugh has no reverb of magic in it. It was her _**own**_ voice now.

Irelia noticed that sudden change of behaviour. For once in her experiences with this mage, even in battle, no one ever heard the Sovereign speak with her own voice other than having pride with her most notorious power, but right now, she can feel it; she can see how Syndra act like the usual human can do.

"Hmph.. But _I.._ took it now." She whispered, echoing Irelia's mind that would bring the woman in control.

"My..what?"

"Your part as a _maiden.._ " Syndra teased the dancer by massaging her pubic area, hinting Irelia's virginity.

"You..you just _raped_ me." Irelia spats, almost having a questionable decision if she could enjoy the mage's touch or not.

"Rape you? Are you sure, my Plaything?" Syndra again has her teasing remark.

"Well.. I."

"In that case..I _really_ loved how you moan while I _**rape**_ you then." She laughed again, seeing Irelia's statements as weak and ironic.

"Tch.." Irelia almost has her face filled with humiliation.

"Was that right? Having your moans in consent, seeing it as a rape." She kept shaming Irelia's logic, enjoying how those statements were given in a wrong way.

She felt very victorious on how she battered Irelia with her own logic, after those series of dares and disrespectful taunts, she finally eased herself by letting Irelia feel the shame. How lovely.. And it feels great as she mock Irelia further. The fact of pleasuring the woman is slipping out her mind..

"So? Are you going to pursue that I've raped you?"

"Shut up."

"Oh? Now you are giving me your attitude now." The mage crawled seductively, completely enjoying their set of debates and this conversation.

"Get off me.." Irelia said but her mind was opposite on what she means.

"Get off me? Really. And then later I found out you are _**enjoying**_ having me." The mage made a malicious smirk, perhaps she is starting to show off her teases.

The Dark Sovereign was right. How come she is acting so ironic where she really.. _really_ enjoys her touch so much. She even had it in her mind that she wants to be touched so bad. And then with her embarrassment, just like how she fails her regimen on her steps in her dances back then, falls deeply into a huge shame.

"Hmph.." Syndra noticed Irelia's behavior, the fact she looks so helpless and pitiful by those statements she had makes her want to tease her further.

"Tell me.. why did you enjoy my touch then?" Syndra started, she turns _**ON**_ the vibrator without warnings or whatsoever. She lifts up the _**HIGH**_ intensity that shivered Irelia's form. "You better answer me."

"Was it because it feels good? Or was it you changed your mind and let me have _you..?_ " Syndra added.

 _"Both.."_ Irelia thought, while she enjoys the sensations. She can almost hear the vibrations down to her womanhood.

Seeing Irelia like that made her want to put the device into _**MAX**. _And yes she did.

But with that move made Irelia had it. For sure she is tired of this. As if she want to let Syndra just _fuck_ her as many times she want. She could say, if the mage wanted see or have her pleasure then so be it. She is done having these stupid binds and just forget the fact she is restrained, but really.. it makes her turned on if she was immobilized while being pleasured.

Perhaps.. the mage must be hinting further _**ownership**_..

Just like how she stood up fighting, Irelia suddenly looses herself, her head landed on the mage's shoulder. Sluggishly as she could until the mage got alerted on her action.

"What?" Syndra backs away a little, giving Irelia a little space that made her crawl towards the Sovereign. Until it went to the point where Irelia locates Syndra's hand; that same hand in which she uses it for the switch. Irelia took the switch off from the mage's hand with her mouth, spitting it away on the bed, and made an act that gave Syndra a burning excitement.

Her fingers touched a warm mouth that begs for more, the dancer licks her finger and giving it a suckle, this brings a message that Syndra had never have before. Adding up how Irelia crawled for her while having the binds around her, almost like a helpless, weak animal. She watches the woman suck her fingers, lavishly lathering her soft, wet tongue on the gaps; in between of her fingers. She gasps as Irelia sucks her fingers, pushing her head up and down as the tongue stays in place, just to lather an amount of essences.

Her mind races on images of something erotic and mature, as she thought of her fingers as a male member. Fuck..

 _"Hmm.."_ Syndra smiled devilishly as her plan shifted for a new _play._ Also, that hand where Irelia sucked was the same hand that pleasured her lately..

Licking it like a lollipop, Irelia finally pulls out, a stretch of saliva connects to her tongue and to the drenched finger. Something made Syndra started to feel different on how she views Irelia now in which after the dancer gazes upon her like a some sort of an almighty God; an embodiment of being a sovereign.

"I.. I prefer your hands." Irelia whispered, before she gave herself back again by licking those slender fingers. _"So- Sovereign.."_

The act made a switch inside the mage flipped on. This is unexpected for her that she made the dancer reciprocate to her plays.. Was this an achievement? Of course it is! And this could bring herself to the edge and adding her desires for more plays, this made her feel ecstatic, she can't help but to smile for her acts after she have got beaten by this woman because of her caustic attitude.. For sure, _that_ play would be better than this..


	9. Educational Play

_**NOTE:** Expect explicit content !_

* * *

As time goes by, with every second counts that matches the moans and heavy breathing which emanates the whole room, adding the rustling of the bed sheets that came from those twitches and squirms made by the Blade Dancer herself, who is currently lain flat on the bed, completely filled in ecstatic lust. The cause of her pleasure came from her Sovereign who is literally massaging her clitoral area from behind; her position is laying on her stomach above Irelia, slithering her hand underneath the sweltering body.

She keeps her pace slow and with a right pressure of her massage, making it too passionate and erotic at the same time, also her spheres are giving a purple soft light that enhances the mood of the room itself. The bed is not rocking but what makes their activity arousing is how Syndra pleasures her from behind, plus her body is rubbing against her flesh, almost mimicking her massaging.

Her moans are oh so heavenly to her ears, it's just bringing her arousal to increase further as those sweet, yet breathy moans reaching her auditory senses.

Her fingers ran up and down, hitting the head with the right pressure, if ever she would be on Irelia's part, she would definitely reach heaven for sure.. With those pleasing vibrations, she wanted more, and with that few strokes on the sensitive button, she heard Irelia groaned before she ended up breathing to expose herself of feeling good. A rush of slippery fluid just spurted out as she made a different finger technique; circling around her two fingers on the hard clitoral head, she totally hit the right spot because she felt Irelia squirmed underneath her.

"Mm.. does it feel good?" She whispered on the dancer's ear before she nibbles it.

Irelia nodded sheepishly as a reply because this pleasure she has been receiving right now is consuming her consciousness.

"Really? I want a word." Syndra teased by circling her two fingers around, adding it with the soft pressure.

"A-Ah.. Yes. Yes.." She even nodded while she moaned those words.

Oh.. music. Those moans are pure bliss to her ears, she can't tell if Irelia is having ventilation issues because on how she was lain flat to her stomach while being touched from behind. She can tell this is not the actual sex but a sort of a touch. Probably.. a mutual one..

But really. Even though this is just a simple touching, it really feels as if she is literally making her moan on her bed.

She wanted to see it, she wanted to see how Irelia give in on this position, but..

 _"No. I want to see her.. writhe on me."_ She thought for a move before the woman could reach her climax.

To begin her plan, she stopped abruptly. She knows this will bring the loss of fun but it only does temporarily. She caught Irelia made a face as if there is a huge question mark above her head. "S-Sovereign..?" Her voice is soft and endearing, totally unexpected.. Upon hearing that, Syndra felt her face rushed a heat a little, for her to make a reaction, she smirked as she gazes down.

Hurriedly, the mage positions Irelia facing her now; lying on her back. There are still binds on her arms but she kind of re positions it as well, placing it above the dancer's head.

She resumes her pleasuring, this time she stayed above the woman's body and gazes down on her. Irelia shuts her vision to focus that vibrations she has been receiving.

But..

"Look at me."

Irelia heard the mage demanded something, she opens her blue eyes and stumbled upon the glowing ones, just right one inch from her face.

Syndra made a new technique of pleasuring, with two fingers, she placed each finger at the sides of the hard button, and by that she slowly lifts her fingers up and down against the sides. The lubrication makes it easier to conduct more pleasing vibrations as she does that.

 _"O-Oh.. God."_ Irelia started to blank with her thoughts. _"Her fingers move differently.. it feels damn good."_

"Please.. Agh.. So- Sove-" Irelia moaned deeply, with her warm breath sporadically is releasing on her open, dry mouth. She can't even speak well because of the bliss.

"Irelia." Syndra called. By that attention, Irelia locks her gaze on the mage.

"Look at me." The mage repeated. Her pace is there, but there is something she wanted to achieve. "Don't close your eyes, or even look away from me."

She is commanding Irelia, but what for?

"I want you to look at me while I am going to make you.. cum." The mage whispered boldy, the command made her shivered with excitement for the results. "Else.. I will stop. You don't want that, do you?"

Irelia shakes her head no while her gaze locked in to the depths of the mage's purple orbs of vision.

"Good girl." Syndra smirked, satisfied on how Irelia is following her now, she kept her pace slowly and heavenly for Irelia.

Irelia felt the sting of bliss rushed throughout her body, those fingers is making her driven into madness as it kept giving her a ticket to heaven each time it presses her clitoris up and down on each sides, she has this thought where on earth did the mage learned this? She can feel her Sovereign's fingers very well, her body, and her gaze.. It really feels so.. so.. good.

"Haa..Sovereign.. I-I.. A-Agh.." Irelia moaned, her eyes fluttered in just a second before she returned her gaze on the mage, of course, it's a command she must not fail this time.

"I love.. how you look under my torture. Irelia.." Syndra breathed, goodness, how she loved the way Irelia contorts in deep pleasure, and never knew this how Irelia looks like if she was having an inevitable bliss.

"I want to see more. Do it again.."

Irelia's breathing is starting to release moans; and it's faster as her heart rate. Adding how she looks at Syndra while moaning her pleasure is driving her to climax. But that happened as Irelia felt it surging throughout her mind, her eyes fluttered up until it closes, her back arched up, squirming on her Sovereign's tantalizing fingers, she closes her leg and squirmed uncontrollably. Moans went high-pitched, followed with a minor slur, having such noises like she is being chocked, but yes.. those moans are stating that her pleasure just made her way into a deep paradise for a second..

Completely breath taken by her little Plaything's bliss, Syndra have seen a wonderful phenomena by the Blade Dancer, she loves the way how Irelia looked like in climax, such face like a piece of art, this made her thirsty for more.

"Oh.." The mage smirked, giggling at the same time. "That was a sight to see.." Using her finger, she dived a little towards the entrance, and goodness, her finger felt a tremendous amount of pre-cum, likely flooding her lower regions, dripping down towards her rear-hole. Under her is Irelia, exhausted and regaining her energy.

"You have done.. quite well. Irelia. If you keep doing that.. I might've change my mind on you." She said while admiring her fingers drenched in fluid, cleaning it using her tongue while gazing down on her Plaything.

Still, the dancer is immobilized, but she heard that well, of course she has to be.

Giving her a kiss as a reward again, Syndra pulls out and started to converse a little for her Plaything.

"There you have it. Since you prefer my fingers over anything. Do you like it?"

"..Love it." The dancer corrected behind her breathing. Irelia still feels her lower regions throbbing from the glorious vibrations she just have experienced. It feels comfortable for her now..

"Hmph.. Now you have gotten softer now. Are you testing me?"

"..No more."

"So.. Are you willing to-" Before Syndra could announce, she paused. She knows that Irelia has this mind of choosing her own way other than her, this might fall into a failure for her to declare to Irelia she is welcome to stay here. "No. Nevermind."

Irelia wondered. Did she just saw Syndra hesitated?

"Oh.. speaking of, there is something I haven't tried on you yet.." Syndra devilishly smirked. "And I can tell you'll love it, no, the two of us would love it."

Irelia thought it might be something that Syndra plans for, she wondered what could that be.

But before she could react, her arms are free without her knowing. This could be something.. The mage stood up and told Irelia to behave on the bed, and so she did.

Feeling her body shuddered a little that possibly came from her release, she can't help but to let her body sink on to the warmth of the sheets even though it ran pass throughout the sexual activities she have done with the mage. Unsettled on what has to come for the meantime despite she might be making those people who were literally waiting for her to come back, plus, it's her own choice now, supposedly she would risk her life for Ionia, perhaps this kind of relationship that currently in state of building itself in which she felt vulnerable under the mage's command.

Wondering what could possibly the mage is planning for, right just twenty minutes have passed as she finally regained her energy. She could feel the mage's presence coming back once again.

That alone changed after she saw something intriguing.

In front of her, the Sovereign faces at her with an object at hand, it was a leather like thing but what is intriguing is that there is something attached on it. Her eyes ran across the mage's voluptuous frame, never knew that Syndra, the self-proclaimed malevolent mage, residing on a floating temple she had ripped off according to what's news from the people, is this beautiful in reality. Blue pupils started to burn on the image that Irelia stared upon, and this made the mage got excited all the sudden.

"What is that? Sovereign?" Irelia's eyes locked on the object, Syndra could easily oblige to explain.

She wiggled the object to make her subject see. "I would likely say, since you are inexperienced, I have gotten a feeling of educating my Plaything a little." She buckled the object and strap it on her waist, leaving the mage having a false member prodding in front of her Plaything's eyes.

Seriously, she felt herself got piqued on the view, the Sovereign in front of her literally looks like having a.. thing that only men has. She can't avoid the sight, which her eyes glued on the strap-on's main menu; that phallus which is fake but it really looks like it.

"Come here." Syndra commanded, curling her pointer that telling Irelia to come. Upon seeing the dancer crawl towards her, she moves closer on the bed, pointing the tip of the toy in front of her face. "Admire it for a moment." A flush of redness just came right through on the mage's face as she can't resist this excitement anymore.

Irelia stared at the fake phallus, well it looks real for her because on how the color of the thing matches on the mage's well-toned skin. But what makes it arousing is that the details were all fucking real, as in, there are literally veins around the shaft, and a soft head that her mind is messing on her to give it a taste.. Concluding, this strap-on has a realistic design..

 _"H- How on earth she got this? It looks fucking.. real."_ Her jaw dropped a little as she admires the thing. _"Is this.. how a manhood.. looks like?"_

Seeing Irelia savoring the view for a moment, she could start the education* now. "If you'd like, you can stroke it."

"H-Huh? Can I?" Irelia stuttered. Almost helplessly has no idea what to do.

"Go ahead. Try it."

With that remark, using her slender hands, she gave it a stroke, it feels soft yet.. hard if she could give it a squeeze. Her palms ran across the shaft and feels the veins around it. Goodness.. it really feels real as well.

"Hm.." Syndra is taking a nice view from here, so far she is standing in front of the dancer, her mind races to do the thing now. Her right hand slithered and grasps her hair, tugging it a little and give it a push. "Open."

Irelia slightly panicked and opened her mouth a little. She felt herself moving closer to the thing.

"I want you suck it, just like what have you done to my fingers recently." The mage commanded.

And then, the dancer started to do what her Sovereign wants her to do, her mouth relished the tip, with her tongue sliding it underneath the head.

Wait.. why is she being educated now?!

"So.. our play begins." Syndra breathed, she can feel her excitement rushing her lower regions now. "Let's treat this as a real one. Irelia."

With that statement, the mage acted almost likely a male can feel if ever he is having an oral treatment. She moaned a little and massages her Plaything's head, also with a motion of bobbing her head further to the thing.

 _"W-What is this? As if I am having a.."_ Irelia thought as she give the thing a slow pace of movement. Her mind just quite experienced a shock after she heard the mage moan. The noises coming from the mage's lips are totally brainwashing her mind, giving herself as if she is pleasing the mage like the way how opposite sex was.

"Mm.. You know.. I would definitely take you now. Irelia. I can see how much you are liking this." Syndra whispered, followed by a moan. "It's a shame I am a woman, but if ever I am a man, I would empty myself inside your.. adorable mouth, and I would tell this is damn good."

A hand stokes her cheek while she is giving the member an attention, her mouth is clamping the thing, making her mouth full that her saliva is almost leaking at the sides of her mouth.

"Enough." The mage pulls away, it's time to make an education. Or perhaps.. the last one. She pushes the dancer and made her lay flat on her back, making herself top, and teasingly strokes the wet fake member from the oral treatment that have done. "Oh. I forgot." Summoning from her hands were the glowing magic resides, forming and wrapped Irelia's hand above her head once again, maybe.. this will make things go better.

"I know you want something.. _inside_." The mage whispered, running her lips on the crook of the dancer's neck. "This is how it feels like."

She positioned the wet thing towards the lubricated lower region of the dancer, pointing it on the entrance and slowly dives in.

A sting of pleasure erupted Irelia's senses as she felt the thing inside her, she feels so full.. adding how it feels different on the last time fingers toyed her recently. It's still pushing way deeper inside her, when will the mage stop? And then it stopped, completely filling her tunnel.

"How it feels?" Syndra asked, there is a worry on her voice, mixed up on the sheer excitement to thrust.

 _"It's.. I can't explain, it's different from before.."_ Irelia breathed, having her senses relishing the filling sensation.

"Well then." The mage anticipated. "How about.. this..?" She pulls out slowly but with a right speed.

Irelia just flipped out as she felt her insides just gave her a pleasure, the way the thing rubs her walls is heavenly.. Just like how those fingers sent her to euphoria before. "Agh.. Oh.. It feels.."

"Good." Syndra ended the sentence for her and started to thrust, she held the dancer's wrist that is currently placed above her dark-blue hair that stretches on the pillow. An unidentified pleasure went through her as she kept thrusting on her Plaything's walls, was this an excitement as she sees Irelia contort in pleasure? Or perhaps was this a pleasure coming psychologically as she take those time to indulge this kind of play.

Moans and heavy breathing invite Syndra's ears as a solemn melody of pleasure, she knows that this feels like the same way she used her fingers on her before, however, something made her feel the rush. And it's the play itself.

"Agh.." Irelia continued her moaning while she writhe under the mage's touch.

"You know Irelia?" Syndra calls her attention, she saw how those blue eyes begged for more. There is nothing wrong if she could.. give her time to sate her kisses on the exposed flesh of the dancer's neck to make everything more enjoyable. Soon, she can feel that the dancer is squirming for more, she could converse with her a little to increase the arousal. Maybe..

And now, her thrusts are getting faster, it looks erotic as Syndra thrusts deeply into her body that is moving along with her thrusts, she could grind on to her if she would like. Oh, before she forgot, the strap-on has a small rod that fits on her labia, with that, the rod rubs her clitoral area whenever she thrusts herself. Yes, it seems Irelia's assumptions on how on earth did the mage got this kind of a toy..

"If only.. I'm a male." She said in between of her breaths. " I might.. _**impregnate**_ you." A vile smirk entered her lips as she stated boldly. "Consider yourself lucky.."

But that only added Irelia's libido, she grasps the sheets above her head until she breathlessly groaned in pleasure. Of course, she heard that! And that only applies a surge of inevitable pleasure on her.

"I.. I.."

Words are audible to the mage's ears, perhaps this is the final moment she have been waiting for. She kept thrusting, deeply as she could, while she does that, the rod rubs her clitoral area so good as if it returns the thrusts she have been doing.

"Oh.. You.. you felt good." The mage moaned to her ear, that really sends further arousal.

However..

"Stop.. Not this."

Immediately, the mage stopped, what was that for?

"I've told you.. I prefer your fingers.. over anything.." Irelia looked at her seriously. What? Does this mean..

 _"Did she not.. What was that about?"_ Syndra thought before she lifted herself.

"Please..? S-Syndra." Begging for herself, Irelia looked almost pityful, but daring.. Interesting.

"Oh.. Hmph. I never thought of hearing my name again." She said before she stood and unbuckled the strap-on, throwing it away on the wooden floor. For so long in her life, finally, she made the Blade Dancer calls for her. She couldn't deny how she had many curses and taunts from her before, but now she finally bends her will. Funny. It looks like simple touches and activities washed her attitude.

 _"Perhaps she is just a whore.. or.. something else. And it craves me for more of her. She is indeed.. interesting."_ Syndra concluded while she returned her body onto the dancer's body, a reward from her that she constantly removes the bindings to make Irelia move freely as she can.

And soon it began how their moments together got recently changed from to dominate and being dominated, to switch their roles make each other's pleasures.

Perhaps.. it's _time_.


	10. Ticket For Freedom

The atmosphere changes in spite of how things turn around, seeing their bodies on the warm bed connected together although the one who sought dominance is in charge, as always. As if her subject wants more from her; she could feel the rising tension each time her little Plaything demanded her _fingers_ , it seems their play turned into something intriguing that Syndra find it new.

Oh, not ignoring how the dancer loves her own pleasuring than using some tools for stimulation, well yes it is unusual how on earth she got those, but to deliver pure blissful sensations really requires something. Something that Syndra could view it as a discovery.

While her plaything sprawled on her bed, the dancer's eyes are flickering with anticipation, seeing her body vulnerable with her chest rising up and down from her breathing. She could devour this ** _whore_** whenever she wanted to, adding up how she feels great to please or to be pleased by her. Now she reached down and gave her subject a slow, lustful kiss as she rubs her body against the flexible yet perfectly shaped form that screams a womanly appeal, her bosom went in contact with the other that really stimulates her, the sensation of her hardened nipples gives her a mood to go on, having such thing that makes her even wetter than before.

"You prefer my fingers.. Definitely a whore's response." Somewhat offensively she whispered after she broke the kiss. "Perhaps you are not a dancer for me. You dance.. only when you are in bed."

Such bold words reached Irelia's ears that leads her to anticipate further, her mind is probably blown by the previous pleasuring which it deletes any of her uncertainty and boldness to the mage, one thing on her mind tells her to be fair, in fact, she only heard her Sovereign moan once. Well.. it would be better if she could oblige for her to acquire something like for her mind to change.

Or perhaps she wanted to see her Sovereign to be pleased by her. However, her wrists were locked by the mage's strong hands on the sides against the bed until a movement from her hands lifting above her head, slowly easing upward; the mage literally slides her hands, dragging her subject's wrists above, to make the scene short, Syndra is really into dominating the dancer again.

Nothing more that could arouse her when the mage makes her position like that, adding how her lips were seductively attacked by her Sovereign, licking her lower lip before proceeding to deepen the kiss, including how a warm tongue entered her oral opening, reaching hers as well. In fact, she really has no power to make an act because of this. Maybe asking nicely would be the trick? Irelia don't know if that could work.

The mage broke off the kiss by slowly pulling herself away as a string of essence from their mouths stretched, this view really is erotic under the purple hues of Syndra's eyes. But she heard a word from her plaything out of the sudden. "I want to be fair. Please let me.."

"Let me?" The mage softly asked.

The first thing she saw was a flustered Irelia, the dancer is hesitating to speak her word which it tells that she is embarrassed by it. Completely new, she really finds it adorable.

"..I.. I want to-"

"A turn from you. Am I right?"

"I.. It's not fair for me to."

Immediately, the mage pressed her lips on the dancer's ear, whispering a sultry tone that shivered Irelia's mind. _"Now you are enjoying how I fucked you many times that you ended up moaning yourself to me. Remember, I am in control. "_

A hand leads hers somewhere around the mage's body, and there she felt a soft one that her hand almost fits, it's quite huge but definitely like a pillow, then the mage's hand drags her hand to massage the right soft breast. "Are you tempted? Never knew a proclaimed leader has the possibility to build-up lust to a supposedly a rival for years.."

Syndra continued her hypnotizing speech directly on Irelia's auditory nerves, leading the dancer to be teased and aroused. "Also.. having your mouth on me feels outstanding. You are making me.. wetter each time you use that tongue of yours."

A surge of sensation from Irelia's lower regions began to spill, squirming under the mage as a sign to ease the tension.

"I am far aroused than you. Since I've been fucking you until you can't **_dance_** once again." Bold words sprayed Irelia's ears that instantly heaves her womanhood, she closed her eyes as she anticipates more. She felt a hand reached her folds, sensations continued to hit her mind that each massage contributed a lot of pre-cum.

"See? You are horny. Again. An instant response from a **_whore_** like you. Then you are demanding to make me feel good? Laughable." Syndra breathlessly giggled while she hypnotizing up her strong words.

"If you want to, then fight for it, Blade Dancer." Syndra dared while she continued stroking the dancer's soft womanhood, not inserting her fingers yet.

Irelia gritted her teeth to endure the blissful sensations. _"Gods.. I can't resist. Her hand is.. so warm."_ She squirmed a little and continued her internal debate. _"I may not be leaving this place if I.. I.. gave in."_

Staying on the dancer's neck to reach her ear as an advantage, and also to feel her warmth from the increasing tension which Syndra finds it delightful. It feels so comfortable, plus having her hand massaging on her plaything's crotch delivers moans that are inaudible from above, except if she was close enough for her to hear, just like how she positioned herself; staying on top, pressing her body against the poor, yet daring dancer below her.

Below her folds, she felt her pleasure button throbbed, it seems her teasing on the dancer leads her to increase her own arousal, as if her clitoris is begging for a slow, and hard massage, oh, perhaps.. a delicious lick like someone having a nice dessert.

Fuck. She can't help but to smile, this dancer; a rival of her, makes her turned on like this. Impressed by the tough demeanor of her makes Syndra to tease Irelia again and again, which it ended up making herself aroused. How ironic, of course in spite of the times when the dancer moan under her touch, maybe she could give Irelia a chance.

Before she could test Irelia, she lifted herself and lavishly kissed her awaiting lips, ravishing the softness of the red skin that is lathered with wetness. After that, she returned back to the dancer's ear and whispered. _"Do you want me?"_

The question made Irelia wondered. She felt the mage's hand ceased for a moment.

"Answer." Abruptly, the mage slithered her finger throughout her Plaything's folds, passing through the hardened area that electrified Irelia's body.

"Yes.. Yes." Her voice went low and in whisper as Irelia rolled her eyes before she closes it, for a moment she enjoyed the pure bliss by the one thrust. "I-I do.. I-I wanted to.."

"Wanted?" Syndra smirked, making her finger pulls upward to reach the part under the hardened clitoris, giving a shot of pleasure to her Plaything.

"To please.."

"To please who?"

"Sovereign.." Irelia breathed, moaning at the same time. "Let me.. take you for to be fair."

"Is that so?" Syndra enjoys how she manipulates the dancer, and then she can't resist thrusting her fingers to bring forth the pleasure she wanted to see.

"Yes. Please let me.." Irelia braced herself to speak her word, and so she did. "..fuck you."

Woah. That is unexpected. Syndra falls into silence after she heard that, stopping her movements, she was eager to oblige. Never knew she heard THAT from the most reliant veteran who is literally a daring and cocky like a bitch when in terms of attitude; even her life is settled with fighting on the First Lands to bring peace on this forsaken country.

And so with that, she did something first before she could enjoy her turn. _"Moan for me then."_ She whispered. Thrusting inside while massaging her hardened part with her thumb made its way towards the pleasure for her beloved Plaything, the walls tightened and hugged her fingers as she reached a spot inside; curling her fingers until few seconds passed the dancer groaned and released fluids that lubricated her area, moaning and breathing heavily as an exploding orgasm blasts her mind.

She left Irelia hanging on her climax and sat on the bed beside. Sluggishly, Irelia crawled on to her Sovereign and crashed on the soft bosom, specifying exhaustion. The mage smirked and combed the dancer's raven hair, and admires its strands, having emotions that Irelia didn't know. For once she could admire Irelia's body first before she could change her mind, a hand slides the dancer's curves down as if she was grasping a smooth curtain, her form is just simply perfect, whitish-brown Ionian tone that is seen as beautiful in the culture.

"Let me.." Irelia murmured, gazing upon her Sovereign.

"Indulge me." She lifted Irelia's chin by her finger and pecked a kiss. Now she awaits what could possibly the dancer would do.

She felt her body having sensations that were unknown, the dancer started suckling her breast while the other was massaged by hand, her body starting to portray pleasure which her body wants to,she kept her sitting position a balance due to the fact her body starts to wobble by the sensation. Then Irelia slowly descended by the use of her tongue. Was she just pleasing her by that because she find using tongue more pleasurable than anything?

And the thing she enjoys the most will commence, she have seen Irelia's head facing on her dripping womanhood, pointing her tongue and lathered it on the throbbing head, giving the mage a sting of delicious pleasure.

She slowly lifts her head upwards and moaned, closing her eyes as she focuses on the pleasure. Her form slightly wobbled until she used her arms to support herself, but the feeling is too good that her body wants to fall down.

"Yes.. That feels so.." Syndra moaned to make a hidden praise. She gripped the dancer's head and pressed it further, letting the warm, wet tongue give a heavenly pressure to her hardened head. "Ah.."

Continuous licks can be heard in the room, the wet licking noises gives a mental music to Syndra's ears, which it sounded that the oral treat is definitely sending her to paradise, her clitoris is giving her euphoria each time the dancer lather her tongue against the spot beneath it. Oh for Gods, it is just so good, so good that she finally falls on the sheets and moaning heavily.

"Ah.. F-Fuck." Syndra whispered, her breath is sporadically releasing hot, humid air from her lungs. Her moans are in sync whenever the dancer hits the glorious spot. But everything changes when she now felt her throbbing head is now having a suction treatment; the dancer is now giving it a suck, slurping her pleasure part with fervor.

"God.." Syndra moaned, she can feel her climax way Irelia suck is simply outstanding, while she sucks she used her tongue to massage hardening area. And so with that technique, Syndra felt a strong vibration that shook her body like electricity which it propagated her voluptuous form.

She can see her plaything's face above her, blurry by the exhaustion, the only thing she can remember was Irelia's face coming in close of contact until such time she felt her lips warm before her eyes went dim to savor the last moment.

"Is that.."

"Wait.. It's her!"

"It's ! She is back!"

"Our leader?! Where!?"

People roared as their heads lifted up looking at the Ionian sky, they have seen a flying figure with her blades as a material for flight, coming towards the lands she had been monitoring since the day when invaders came. But she can't help to cringe as the fact she hears some saying that she was their leader.

Here we go again she says, the fact they're going to worship her again is making her nerves hurt, there is nothing wrong about it, but the way they believe was far more absurd. Again with the balance, again with the worshippings and again with the conflicts of the territories will definitely anticipates Irelia for more headaches.

* * *

"We are worried! Captain Xan!"

"What happened to you? Did that witch hurt you?"

"Hmph.." Irelia thought. Of course, things really are worth of hurting about on what happened.

"Hurt is an understatement, in fact it is.. a contradiction." She said as she passed through the sea of people who worships her. "Perhaps.. I felt a lot of pain on what she did. And I am so thanking her for that."

The people murmured about it, some felt angry and others, well, they sympathize her. Absurd, isn't it? People in Ionia have different norms that Irelia understands, that's why she often rejects the fact they see her as a leader. Hell, how many times she even tell them she didn't **asked** to be one.

"It's quite an experience.." She smiled as her cheeks burned a little on behalf of the people before she turned and went to her usual place for her routine.

However, back on the floating temple was the mage, sitting on her magical spheres like a simple chair, she watches the people below, even her.

"Hmph. Quite of an experience.. I say." She smirked, fascinated on how Irelia remarked on their delicious encounter. "You are.. really interesting."

An image from a lone memory from before about the way her Plaything took her made her reminded, thinking about it instantly stimulated something below her, in fact, those events really is the best.

"I just want her now. I want her for myself, not those putrid people whom always rambunctious on their lands." She grasps her body and looked sternly below the temple. The clouds hides her view, but in spite of her magic, she can feel each people's life essences, oh, even her.

"As if I wanted you to be mine. In fact it's your own doing." She finally rose from her spheres and stared at the land.

"You are just a mere captain, and you defeated me." Magic rose upon her fingers, filling her mana with such power that could alert any Vastayan or any magic user.

"And you'll pay for it."

* * *

 _NOTE: It's been awhile since I've updated! Lots of school works!_ _And yes, in spite of the couple of events here in the story, it might have its conclusion here._ _Was this BDSM? As if I wrote a strawberry smut instead! XD_ _Anyways, thank you for reading! I will be formulating a new one! I wanna wish I have time to write but everything is too busy! But I will be updating by prior of time!_


End file.
